


Twelve Days of Christmas

by iciclesthecat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iciclesthecat/pseuds/iciclesthecat
Summary: A whole bunch of ships just for Christmas.





	1. The Christmas Fair

Zosan 

The bell chimed for class to be over and winter break to begin. Loulee gasped picking up her bag and dashing out the door to the bus. While two grades higher Satori was putting on his backpack, and headed out to meet his father. But just like his father, he had no since of direction. So. Without him paying any attention. Satori ran into a little girl. Before she fell Satori grabbed her coat and helped her up. 

"Sorry." Satori apologized. 

Loulee smiled, "Don't worry about it, you looking for someone?" 

Satori nodded, "Yeah my dad." 

"Loulee! You better get on the bus!" A teacher called. 

She gasped before waving to the boy and hopped up onto the bus. Satori waved back before he continued his search for his father. Zoro scooped him up having the boy gasp and turn to his father. 

"Dad!" Satori grinned.

He embraced Zoro having him chuckle and hug him back. 

"How was school?" Zoro asked.

"I can't tell you, or you will hear about your Christmas present." Satori said. 

Zoro chuckled taking him to the car, Satori babbled about what he was going to ask for Christmas. Toy rockets, trains, oh and his first sword. Zoro chuckled making a mental note for what to add to his list. Once they got to the house Zoro pulled out a small key. 

"You want to get the mail?" Zoro asked. 

The boy gasped snatching the key and getting out of the car and getting the mail. He unlocked the box when the paper fell out and the front page had the Christmas Fair stained across the page. Satori grinned picking up the paper. He gathered the rest of the mail and shut the box before dashing inside.

"Son, you better take your shoes off." Zoro said. 

Satori groaned kicking off his shoes and setting down his backpack. He hung up his coat and headed into the living room setting down the mail. Zoro perked up as Satori held up the Christmas Fair ad in the paper. 

"Can we go this year dad, please. You said we could." Satori begged. 

Zoro glanced his one eye up to his son, he sat forward on the couch. 

"Aright, we will go. Once you clean up your room. Deal?" Zoro asked. 

Satori nodded before dashing up to his room, Zoro chucked and sat back on the couch. He kicked up his feet and folded his arms back on the couch. 

A few neighborhoods away, Loulee jumped off the bus and waved to the driver. She then started her way home. She walked with a few of her friends and waved goodbye when they got to there house. Loulee waved to her last two friends as she got to her front gate. She pushed open her gate to Sanji nodding to his work on the path to the house. He just finished shoveling the snow as he wiped his forehead.

"Dad, whatcha doing?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji turned to Loulee and smiled, "I just finished shoveling the snow. So we can stop tracking it in." 

She smiled, "You did a good job." 

He chuckled, "Loulee, did you want to go to the Christmas fair this year?" 

"Are we going because your working, or are we going for fun this year?" 

She pursed her lips as Sanji sighed rubbing the back of his neck, "I promise we can do both this year. Just help me hand out hot foods and coco. Then you and me can go on all the rides you want." 

Loulee held out her gloved pinkie, "Promise?" 

Sanji linked his pinkie with hers, "I promise, just an hour until your papa Zeff gets there then you and me the rest of the night." 

She smiled and headed inside, Sanji followed after her into there cozy home. A few hours later Sanji was dressed up as an elf while Loulee was a little reindeer with the makeup and all. 

"Is papa gonna dress up too?" Loulee asked. 

"He better be, or your uncle Yonji and I are going to be very mad." Sanji said booping her nose. 

She giggled as Sanji got in the car and turned on the Christmas music, Loulee sang along as they headed on there way to the fair. 

"Okay dad! It's all clean!" Satori cried. 

Zoro cracked open his one eye and went up to Satori's room. Which was spotless, he sighed opening his closet seeing everything tidy and put away. Then under his bed, which was spotless besides the box under the bed. Satori tried to pull his father out from under his beg begging him not to touch it. Zoro sat up as Satori pouted in front of him. 

"I made a deal, so. Get dressed, lets go to the fair." Zoro said. 

Satori gasped grabbing his heavy coat while Zoro went to his room getting his coat and putting on his boots. Satori tried to get him to hurry up before sundown. He wanted to see them light up the Christmas tree. Zoro was putting on his beanie while Satori was pushing him out of the door. They got in the car Satori buckling himself, he couldn't contain his excitement he started bouncing in the back seat. Zoro smiled softly starting the car. They headed on there way down to the Christmas fair. When they got there Satori and Zoro tied a ribbon on both of there wrists. Since. They don't have a since of direction and get lost easily. They both held up there free hands. 

"I promise to stay by daddy's side unless I have to go potty." Satori said. 

"I promise to stay by my son's side and will wait until your done." Zoro said. 

They both nodded taking hands and going into the fair, Satori was in awe looking at all the Christmas toys, and all the games. But his smile widened when he saw the large Christmas tree. There was a woman holding paper ordainments standing in the front of the tree. 

"Have your child make a Christmas wish! Come get your ordainment to make a Christmas wish!" She called. 

Satori tugged on Zoro's arm, "Dad can I do that?" 

"Sure, but. Satori your forgetting our tradition." Zoro said. 

"I am?"

"We go get hot chocolate before we do anything." 

The boy gasped, "Can I pick where we get it?" 

Zoro chuckled, "Sure son." 

Satori and Zoro walked around the fair until they came to a little tent where a large sign with coco and hot foods grabbed Satori's attention. He pointed to the tent and looked up to Zoro. 

"Can we go there dad?" Satori asked. 

He smiled as they got in line to get something. Satori stood in front of the sign looking over what kind of coco he wanted. 

"Next?" 

Zoro pulled out his wallet and pulled out a couple of dollars.

"Yeah we'll have," Zoro looked up to Sanji, his breath hitched and eye widened.

Satori looked up to his dad who stood pretty much frozen. He turned to Sanji with a small smile on his face. 

"Dad." Satori tugged on his hand. 

Zoro snapped out of it having a small blush on his cheeks, "Two hot chocolates." 

Sanji chuckled, as Loulee scooted closer to Satori. 

"Hey." She whispered. 

Satori turned to Loulee, "Hi." 

"Hey, meet me by the Christmas tree in two minutes." 

"Why should I?" 

"I'll bring you a cookie."

"You got a deal." 

She giggled as Sanji handed them there coco, Zoro handed him a five. 

"Keep the change." Zoro muttered. 

Then he and Satori disappeared into a small crowd, Satori looked up to his father. He hasn't seen him like this, quiet, lips pursed in a line, and a blush of pink across his face. 

"Dad are you okay?" Satori asked. 

He sighed, "I'm fine." 

The boy giggled, "You looked funny looking at that elf who gave us our coco." 

"I think he likes you." Loulee chimed. 

Sanji smiled softly pulling on his coat, "Shush before papa hears you." 

"Do you like him too?" 

"Loulee, don't you have a wish to make?" 

She gasped writing her wish onto the paper ordainment, Sanji stood in his winter clothes next to her. She covered her wish before holding it close. Sanji watched her sneak off into the crowd to hang up the ordainment. Once she did, she noticed the blonde haired boy hanging up his. They made eye contact as she grinned and motioned him over. Satori looked around before approaching her. She held out her hand. 

"My name is Loulee, it's nice to meet you." She said. 

"Oh your that girl I ran into this morning, I'm Satori." He said. 

They shook hands before Loulee handed him the cookie. 

"I saw the way your dad was looking at my dad." Loulee said. 

"Yeah, it was weird." Satori said biting into the cookie.

"Let's hook them up." Loulee said. 

"How?" 

She motioned him closer cupping her hands over his ears. 

Sanji zipped up his coat waiting on the sidelines for Loulee. He pulled on his gloves when he looked up noticing the green haired man a distance away. A red ribbon hanging off his wrist as he yawned. 

"Hi." 

Sanji turned to the boy from earlier, "Hello." 

"I can't find my dad, can you help me?" Satori asked. 

Sanji chuckled, "Sure kiddo." 

"Um excuse me." 

Zoro turned to Loulee, her arms behind her back. She was rocking on her heels looking up at Zoro. 

"I can't find my Daddy can you help me?" She asked. 

He noticed how much she looked just like the blonde he met earlier. He pursed his lips looking back to the tree. Zoro sighed kneeling down to the little girl. 

"Where was the last time you saw him?" He asked. 

"Loulee?" 

They turned to Satori and Sanji standing beside them, Satori grinned and embraced his father. 

"Stop wandering off!" Satori pouted. 

Zoro smirked and wrapped the ribbon around his wrist. Satori had a small smile on his face looking up to Sanji who held Loulee's gloved hand. 

"Satori." Zoro whispered. 

The boy turned to his father, who looked nervous and a bit off. 

"We're going to loose them in the crowd." Zoro whispered. 

"Awe but dad! I wanna have fun with them." Satori whined. 

Zoro grumbled, before he sighed and turned to the two blondes. He stood as Sanji held out his hand, he smiled giving a soft chuckle. His breath escaping into the cool crisp air. Zoro melted right then and there, he was truly beautiful. 

"I'm Sanji." He said. 

Zoro snapped out of it with a hint of blush and shook his hand, "Zoro." 

Sanji chuckled, "Would you like to join us to visit Whitebeard?" 

Satori gasped and tugged on his father's hand, "Oh can we dad, please, please." 

"Alright fine." Zoro sighed.

Then they headed off to the line to see Whitebeard. Loulee and Satori looked up to there father's making little conversation. They turned to each other and nodded, having there second plan go underway. Zoro and Sanji exchanged a few laughs standing in line. But once they were up next Loulee and Satori went together.

"Um, Mr. Sanji." Satori said. 

Sanji turned to the boy, "Yes?" 

"Your going to have to hold my dads hand, he likes to wander."

Zoro blushed and rubbed his neck, "Satori." 

The boy smiled, "I can't trust you to stay put for one minute." 

Sanji chuckled, "It's alright." 

Sanji held his hand out to Zoro, who took it. They interlocked fingers as Satori and Loulee went up to Whitebeard. The large man with an upturned mustache dressed in red and white. The snow started to fall, as Zoro and Sanji stood holding each other's hands. Zoro glanced over to Sanji adjusting his coat, Zoro took off his hat and put it on his head. Sanji smiled to this as Zoro turned away to watch the kids. Sanji smiled feeling the warmth from Zoro to him. He glanced to Zoro once more and squeezed his hand slightly, Zoro turned to him as he left a tender kiss to his cheek. 

"Now what do you kids want for Christmas?" Whitebeard asked. 

Loulee and Satori watched the tender moment before looking to the jolly old man. They smiled as they cupped there hands over his ears wishing for the same gift for Christmas. The old man chuckled. 

"I will see what I can do." He said. 

They gasped thanking him and leaving with a candy cane. Satori and Loulee headed back to there parents with a thin layer of snow on there heads and shoulders. They both smiled noticing there hands haven't let go yet. 

"So what did you ask Whitebeard for Christmas?" Sanji asked. 

"I'm not telling or it won't come true." Loulee said. 

"Yeah! What she said." Satori nodded. 

There was a soft chime of a bell having the children gasp. 

"There going to light the tree!" They cried. 

They took there father's hands and dragged them back to the tall tree where they hung up there ordainments. Sanji and Zoro tried to keep up with there impatient children as they practically dragged them to the tree. Once they got there the kids snuck by other adults to get to the front. Zoro and Sanji chuckled, watching there kids disappear. 

"Stick together you two!" Sanji called. 

Zoro smirked crossing his arms, "They didn't hear you." 

Sanji turned to him stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Probably." 

They sat in a soft silence, silently enjoying each other's company. Sanji turned to him as Zoro held out his hand. Sanji chuckled taking his hands and kept his hands warm between his gloved hands. Zoro watched as Sanji blew hot air onto his almost frozen hands. He put his cold hands on his cheeks and holding them there. Zoro looked up to Sanji who was already staring. 

"Don't look now, but we're standing under a mistletoe." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro chuckled looking up at the small plant hanging above them on a thin wire. He noticed many of them littered around the fair. Zoro turned back to Sanji and pulled him into a soft kiss. They pulled back when there was a loud cheer, the lights on the tree was lit up. They smiled pulling each other into an embrace and looked up to the tree. Zoro cleared his throat earning Sanji's attention. 

"Wo-would you like to go out sometime?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji smiled before kissing his cheek, "I'd love to." 

Loulee and Satori high fived each other witnessing the scene. They approached there father's with wide smiles. Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks as the two started dancing around cheering. 

"You know." Zoro started. 

The two stopped as they knelt down to there level. 

"You two are standing under a mistletoe." Sanji chimed. 

There smiles faded as they glanced to each other with a disgusted look. Sanji and Zoro chuckled as the two gave a small peck to each other's cheeks. They tore away from each other wiping off the kiss from there cheeks. Sanji and Zoro chuckled as the two pouted crossing there arms. 

"Dad, can Zoro and Satori come over for Christmas? I don't want it to just be us three like it is every year." Loulee pleaded. 

"Yeah dad, can we?" Satori asked. 

Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks before back to the children, "I don't see why not." 

They cheered. 

As the week went by, Zoro, Sanji and the two kids visited each other frequently. As Christmas Eve arrived, Zoro and Satori were invited over for a little. Sleepover. Zoro hid the presents in his trunk before he helped Satori into the car. 

"Do you have everything, I don't want to come back to grab something." Zoro asked. 

"Yes dad, stop worrying." Satori said. 

Zoro sighed tossing his bag in the front seat and then started there way to Sanji's home. Once they got there, Loulee and Sanji were building a snowman. Satori couldn't contain his excitement and dashed out of the car before Zoro parked. He sighed getting out of the car and turned to Satori helping Loulee up on his shoulders. She held the head of the snowman reaching out to put the head on. Sanji tossed a snowball at Zoro's head earning his attention. 

"You want to go?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji laughed as a snowball fight broke out between both of the families. Which Sanji and Loulee were winning. They hid behind there barricade of snow, while Satori and Zoro hid behind the snowman. There fun was cut short when the kids started getting cold. Leaving Zoro and Sanji to finish the snowman. 

"What do you think there talking about?" Satori asked. 

Loulee shrugged leaning against the window ledge watching both of there father's putting a face on the snowman. 

"What did you wish from Whitebeard?" Satori asked. 

She giggled, "It's kind of silly." 

"Not as silly as your eyebrows." 

She turned to him and stuck out her tongue, Satori laughed as she turned away. They turned to Sanji screaming. He was dancing around trying to get the snow out from behind his coat. Zoro was laughing in the snow watching him. Loulee and Satori giggled. 

"I wished for you to be my sister, and your dad to be my dad." Satori said. 

Loulee gasped and turned to him, "I did too." 

They both laughed but stopped when the door was opened. Zoro and Sanji were drenched, clutching there coats and sniffling. Loulee and Satori giggled softly as Sanji went into the kitchen to make some coco and Zoro went into the bedroom to change. 

"Loulee, Satori, you two want to set out the cookies and milk for Whitebeard?" Sanji asked. 

They gasped getting up and going into the kitchen, they climbed up onto the kitchen chairs to the tray of cookies lying out on the table. 

"Each of you pick two." Sanji said. 

The two hummed grabbing two cookies and place them on the Christmas plate. Zoro stepped down in his pajama's, while Sanji handed out the cups of hot coco. Zoro sat next to Satori as he reached for a cookie on the plate. Satori batted his hand having Zoro pull away and furrow. 

"Those are for Whitebeard." Satori huffed. 

Zoro chuckled, as the kids went to the coffee table putting the plate on it. They couldn't wait until the morning and scurried off to bed. 

"Dad we want the Christmas story!" Satori demanded. 

Zoro chuckled going upstairs to the bedroom. Satori was getting all cozy in his sleeping bag on the floor while Loulee made a little bed for herself next to him. Sanji entered a moment after Zoro did holding the Christmas book. They sat on the floor before there children as Sanji opened the book. 

"On December 25th living in the North Pole is a man named Newgate Edward or known as Whitebeard he is the definition of jolly and merry." Sanji started, "He holds a list of naughty and nice children. Then each year on that day he goes out with a bunch of his helpers to deliver the gifts to the good little boys, and little girls. Once all the children are asleep, he and his helpers take a large sleigh and head out across the land of Sunny. And once he is finished he laughs out going down the town waking all of the children." 

Loulee and Satori grinned clutching there pillows, "When will be here?" 

Sanji shrugged, "Once all the children are asleep." 

"Maybe you two are the last awake, so he can't go out until your asleep." Zoro said. 

They gasped getting up and kissing there father's before crawling back into there beds. Zoro and Sanji left leaving the two to fall asleep. Around one in the morning Zoro and Sanji went to see if the kids were asleep. To there surprise, they were. Holding there hands and facing towards each other. Sanji wrapped his arm around Zoro's hips looking at them. Zoro kissed his temple before Sanji shut the door. They both put the presents under the tree. A soft knock on the door caught there attention. They went to the door as Ace stood there with four presents each addressed to a member of the house. 

"Merry Christmas." Ace bowed. 

Then he dashed off to the sleigh where a few others jumped into the back. Then there was a loud laughter as the sleigh was pulled down the street with a few horses. Sanji and Zoro set the gifts under the tree. After a moment there was a scrambling and thumping down the stairs. Satori and Loulee gasped to the gifts under the tree. 

"Merry Christmas kids." They said. 

Zoro and Sanji watched them tear open there toys and Sanji and Zoro opened the gifts from Whitebeard and each other. 

"What did you get?" Sanji asked. 

Zoro stiffened shutting the box, "Oh, another set of earrings." 

Sanji chuckled before he went to check on the kids.

It's been a year now, Loulee was now in the first grade, and Satori just entered the third. It was the day before Christmas break and it was recess time. Loulee stood with a few of her friends under cover waiting for Satori. They would always play together since last year. 

"Well well, look what we have here. A bunch of first graders in the third grade area." a boy said. 

Loulee and her friends furrowed, "Leave us alone." 

"Oh yeah, who's gonna stop me?"

Satori tapped his shoulder, the boy turned to Satori and his face softened. 

"Is this guy buggin you Loulee?" Satori asked. 

She nodded. Satori grabbed his shirt and pinned him to the wall. The boy gulped as Satori clutched his fist and raised it up. The boy flinched having Satori chuckle and drop him. 

"Don't come near my little sister again." Satori huffed. 

The boy nodded, before scurrying away. Satori brushed off his hands and turned to the girls who cheered and latched onto him. Loulee smiled stuffing her hands in her pockets. Once time for them to go home Satori and Loulee got on the bus heading home. Sanji and Zoro moved in together about two months ago but haven't had the chance to tie the knot. 

"You think pops will propose?" Loulee asked. 

Satori shrugged, "I hope so."

"We gonna write it on our paper ordainments?" Loulee asked. 

"You know it." 

They chuckled playing I spy before the bus stopped. Satori and Loulee took hands hopping off the bus and waved to the bus driver. She waved back as the two kids headed to the house. The Baraite van was sitting outside as Zoro and Sanji were loading up the van with papa Zeff. 

"Papa!" Loulee cried. 

Satori grew shy and hid behind his father's leg. He's met Zeff before, but only a handful of times. Zoro patted his head as Zeff scooped Loulee up onto his hip. 

"You ready to help your papa with his tent?" Zeff asked. 

"Dad, they have to get dressed." Sanji said. 

"Please tell me your not dressing me and my son up." Zoro whined. 

"Yes, your going to be our little helpers." Sanji said patting his cheek. 

Zoro grunted as Satori chuckled, they went inside changing Satori and Loulee into reindeer and Zoro into an elf. Matching Sanji. Sanji adjusted Zoro's hat and his coat before he stepped back. Zoro had a dark scowl on his face, his lips pressed in a line, and arms crossed. 

"Do this for me, and I'll do something for you." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro's face softened, "Fine." 

Sanji embraced him before pulling back and kissing him softly. Zoro's hands wandered to the green fabric covering Sanji's ass. Sanji hummed as he squeezed softly. They were interrupted to Zeff spraying water at them from his spray bottle. Sanji and Zoro pulled away and got into the car. Satori and Loulee went with Zeff while Zoro and Sanji followed behind in another car. Once they arrived and set up, Sanji dished out hot foods while Loulee and Satori were bringing in the customers. 

"Hey cook, it's time for the kids to make there Christmas wish." Zoro said. 

Zeff smirked as Sanji furrowed turning to Zoro, something was up. But he brushed it off as Satori and Loulee went to the ordainment lady. Sanji just got done changing out of his costume. Earning a smack on the ass from Zoro. He stiffened and turned to Zoro. He was finally out of that costume and pulled Sanji close. 

"Cook, can I ask you something?" Zoro asked. 

Satori and Loulee pushed there way out of the crowd finding Zoro on a knee and Sanji gasping covering his mouth. Satori and Loulee grinned as Sanji nodded and embraced Zoro. 

"Welcome to the family." Satori grinned."


	2. Santa Letter

Lawsan 

As Christmas was just around the corner children were writing there Christmas letters to the jolly old man Santa. But one was always early. At the beginning of December there was always one that was early. Loulee wrote on the sheet of pink paper. Her crayon dragged across the page asking for something you cannot wrap up in a box. Not something you can just buy with money, or make. She looked up to her father who was cutting out gingerbread men. He had that small fake smile on his face, Loulee knew what she really wanted for Christmas. She folded the paper and slipped it into an envelope. She sealed it and wrote Santa's name across the envelope. 

"Okay dad!" Loulee called. 

Sanji smiled and turned to her, "You have your letter to Santa?" 

She nodded, Sanji took the letter writing back there address before putting two stamps in the corner. She smiled as Sanji handed it back to her. 

"Go put it in the mailbox." Sanji winked. 

She nodded jumping off the chair from the kitchen and pulled on her coat. Sanji watched as she put on her shoes and left going out to the mailbox. Where the mailman stood putting the mail in. Loulee scrambled up to the man and climbed up on the rock she handed him the letter. The man smiled taking the letter. 

"Early again miss Loulee." He said.

She nodded, "Can you deliver this to Santa for me?"

He chuckled, "Right away."

She smiled as he nodded and continued on with his day. He smiled patting the letter in his pocket as Loulee went inside. Sanji just put in the tray of cookies for later. Loulee pushed the box of ordainments into the living room. Sanji turned to her as she smiled to there naked tree, she turned to her father and grinned. 

"Come on dad, you said we could decorate the tree." Loulee said. 

Sanji chuckled wiping off his hands, "I did say that didn't I?" 

That letter was sent all over the world, to a small island in the north. Heart island. Where there was a famous writer lived there. He's written a few books, and now would be one of the many writers to answer children's letters to Santa. Law sighed pulling his messenger bag onto his side. On heart island, it was rarely cold. Funny, a island in the north, not getting cold. Law didn't mind though. He liked it warm anyway. Law walked down to his office which he shared with Baby 5 and Monet. 

"Look at you, you got your first Christmas letter." Baby 5 chimed. 

Law snatched the letter from her hand, "Don't you two have some, tea to be drinking or something?" 

"Since Law is here, we can go have our lunch break." Monet said. 

And there went the two. Law sighed relaxing in his chair, he pulled out his phone and made a phone call. He pressed his phone to his cheek and shoulder opening his desk. Law pulled out his letter opener sticking it in the flap of the letter and ripping it open. 

"Law!" 

He gave a small smile, "Corazon." 

Law pulled out the letter and set it down as Corazon was going on and on about Law coming to visit him for Christmas. 

"Corazon, I will see what I can do." Law sighed. 

"You can't blame me, I haven't seen you in two years. I want to see my son." Corazon whined.

Law chuckled, "Yes I know." 

"Oh Law, I finished reading your second book. I really like it. And I heard your one of the writers for santa's letters." 

Law hummed, "I just got an early letter." 

"What do they want for Christmas?" 

"I haven't read it yet because I called you first." 

"Oh. Well, you will call me again later won't you?" 

"Yes yes." 

"Okay, good. I love you." 

Law blushed, he scoffed back an 'I love you too' before hanging up. He picked up the letter, he sighed kicking back waiting to read about some toy a child wanted. Or something for themselves. But. This wasn't. 

"Dear Santa, 

This Christmas, I want to ask for something you cannot build. Or make in your toy shop. What I want for Christmas is for my dad to be happy again. Since my mom left us seven years ago. He hasn't been the same. I know your the man of miracles and I want you to help. Well if you could, it would mean the world to me. I'll even leave an extra cookie out for you." 

Law chuckled at that. 

"I hope there is something you can do.

With love, Loulee Black." 

Law smiled softly pulling out a blank sheet of paper, he started to write on the sheet inking the blank page. His words sunk deep into the page hoping to give the girl some hope and help her with her wish. Law then folded the two paged response and stuck it into the envelope and wrote Santa in the corner and Loulee's name on the blank envelope. Law got up sealing it and stamping the corner. Before he went outside to Mail the letter. He noticed the island that it was being sent to and smirked before sticking it into the box. 

"Dad!" Loulee cried. 

Sanji perked up to Loulee running into the house with a letter. She climbed up onto the kitchen table holding her letter from Santa. Sanji smiled as she ripped open the letter and frowned. She couldn't read it, it was in cursive. She pursed her lips looking up at her father who took a seat before Loulee. 

"Well? What does it say?" Sanji asked. 

"Oh, um. I can't read it." Loulee said. 

"Oh? Do you want me to read it?" 

"But you gotta promise you won't be mad." 

Sanji furrowed at that, "What did you do?" 

"I asked Santa if he could help cheer you up. I know you haven't been the same since..." 

"Your mom left. It's okay to talk about it Loulee I don't mind." 

Loulee handed him the letter, Sanji took note it was two pages long. He sighed and began to read the letter out loud. 

"Dearest Loulee, 

I've written this letter at least three times. I know being Santa I should have all the magic in the world to fix things. But. This is one of the things I cannot fix. I read your letter expecting you to write something for yourself. But you have surprised me with your kind heart to help your father. Now, I know it must be difficult to have lost your mother and only being raised by your father. But. I'll let you in on a little secret." 

Sanji flipped to the next page. 

"I knew someone who lost both of his parents. And was raised by his father all alone. And they made it out just fine. Here's my advice to you, just keep him happy, give him all the hugs you can, and keep on smiling. Then, you will make his day everyday, keep your head up Loulee. Someday you will give this advice onto another, like I am giving to you. Have a Merry Christmas, I'll see you soon. 

Love Santa." 

Loulee smiled as Sanji had a small smile to the letter. 

"Dad, can we go build the snowman now?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji nodded as they dressed in there winter clothes and went out into the front yard. Sanji and Loulee had fun building half of there snowman before a war of a snowball fight broke out. Until Loulee started to get cold. Sanji took her inside helping her change into her pajama's and they cuddled by the fire with cups of coco. Sanji wrapped a blanket around them. Loulee looked up to her dad holding her coco. 

"Do you feel better now, after what Santa said?" Loulee asked. 

Sanji chucked, "Much, all thanks to you." 

He set down his coco before embracing her, she smile and patted his head. 

"I love you dad." 

"I love you to sweetheart, but. You have to go to bed now because someone has school tomorrow." 

"Awe what? That's dumb." 

Sanji chuckled as they finished there coco and went upstairs where Sanji told a Christmas story. Having Loulee fall asleep halfway through. He chuckled shutting the book and leaving. He went into the living room putting the book on the bookshelf. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the letter. Sanji looked up to the stairs before back to the letter. He pulled out a sheet of paper and smiled. 

"Dear Santa, 

Or whoever wrote that letter to my daughter..." 

Law yawned opening the door to the office earning Monet and Baby 5's attention. They scrambled as Baby 5 hid a letter behind her back. They exchanged a look before looking to Law. They smiled sweetly. 

"Good morning Law." They said. 

Law squinted hanging up his coat, "What did you do?" 

"Who's Loulee's father?" Monet asked. 

Law cocked a brow, then remembered the letter he wrote to the little girl. 

"That's none of your business."

He approached them snatching the letter back from Baby 5, they read it at least three times. Law sat at his desk, and glanced up to the two girls with smiles across there faces. 

"It's a love letter, I think he likes you Law." Monet teased. 

"Will you two go bug off." Law growled. 

They giggled as Law pulled out his phone and called Corazon like he did everyday. Around the same time. 

"Law!" Corazon chimed. 

"Hi Corazon." Law said. 

"Hey Corazon! Law has a boyfriend on your island!" Baby 5 called. 

Law groaned as Corazon gasped. He pushed them out of the office and shut the door locking them out. He was tuning out Corazon asking about this mystery man. Corazon smiled holding his tea at his favorite cafe stumbled upon. Literally, he tripped falling into the cafe. It was small and sat next to a restaurant. Sanji delivered the muffin, Corazon held over the receiver.

"Guess what!" Cora smiled.

"What is it this time Cora?" Sanji chuckled. 

"My son has a boyfriend." He grinned. 

"I do not!" Law barked. 

He was about to drink his tea when Sanji put his hand on his lowering the mug, "It's still hot, wait two more minutes. You don't want to relive last weeks incident do you?" Corazon smiled as Sanji went off to behind the counter. 

"I forgot to tell you Doffy bought you a ticket to come out here for Christmas." Corazon said.

Law groaned resting back against his chair, a hand over his face. Corazon frowned, as he sighed. 

"Fine, fine, I'll make it down there. But stop asking him to do things for you." 

"No no, he insisted. Oh and then we can meet your boyfriend." Corazon smiled. 

"I don't have one!" 

"Then why did Baby 5 say you did?" 

"It was a letter I wrote back to one of the kids, and her father read it and I guess he wrote back to me. I haven't gotten a chance to read it cause I called you." 

"Then, I will leave you to it. I'll see you in a week. I love you." 

Law grumbled an 'I love you too' back before hanging up. He sighed picking up the letter and getting comfortable in his chair. 

'Dear Santa, 

Or whoever wrote that letter to my daughter. I wanted to thank you for helping, it sure did brighten our spirits and. It was sweet. Your kindness and your advice will not be ignored. I don't know if it's the wine talking, or my heart. But I will take your words to heart, I hope you know. It meant allot to me that you took the time to write back to my daughter. But, I don't know what else to say. I guess. Merry Christmas.

With tender care, Loulee's Father.'

Law smiled, pulling out another sheet of paper, and that's how it went for that week. Law and Sanji wrote letters back in forth to each other. Without giving a name, or what they look like. They were friends and looked forward to getting letters from one another. Law hopped he would run into this man while he was visiting his island. 

He dressed warm, holding himself close. He wore his spotted hat and black hat sat on his head and wore his black and orange coat with a black turtle neck. Along with black jeans and boots. Law sighed getting on the ship to take him to Sunny island. Which by this time of the year wasn't sunny at all. It was cold, and snow was everywhere. Law was supposed to meet Corazon at this cafe, "All Blue." He claimed he would like it. But. Law begged to differ. He sighed climbing into his cabin and resting for the rest of the time. It was going to take half the day to get there. So. Law arrived early that next morning. He pulled on his backpack, and headed up on deck where the boat had docked and people were getting off. He pulled on his hat and walked up to a large map of the island. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" A woman asked. 

Law turned to her, "Yes, I am looking for a cafe, 'All Blue?'" 

She smiled, "Go straight ahead, make a sharp right and its across the street." 

He nodded a thank you before he started his way. He shuddered to the change of the temperature. Law breathed on his hands before rubbing them together. He looked around seeing some small changes to the town before he stood at a light. The light just turned so he couldn't cross the street. 

"Daddy!"

He turned to a little girl dashing through people. 

"Loulee!" Sanji called. 

Law perked up as he watched the girl dash almost into the street. He grabbed the back of her coat and pulled her onto the sidewalk just before a car sped by. Sanji stood on the other side of the street holding a bag of groceries. She looked up to Law who furrowed to her. Once the light changed Sanji crossed the street setting down his bags and embraced Loulee. He looked up to Law who looked puzzled. 

"Thank you." Sanji sighed. 

Law snapped out of it, "Is that your daughter?" 

Sanji nodded collecting his bags, "Yes, I'm her father Sanji." 

He was taken back, Sanji. Was better then he hoped he would be. His heart skipped a beat and stuffed his hands in his pocket. 

"Is there anyway I can repay you?" Sanji asked. 

"Can you help me find a cafe? All-" 

"All blue? That's my cafe, come with me." 

He smiled as Law avoided eye contact. Loulee noticed his hands has tattoo's on them as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

"What's your name?" Loulee asked. 

"Law." He said. 

"Why do your knuckles say Death?" 

"Loulee." Sanji said, "Be Polite." 

"Oh, thank you Mr. Law for saving my life." 

"Sure kid." 

Once they got to the cafe, Corazon stood outside and embraced Law. Picking him up off the ground and spinning him around. Loulee laughed as Sanji unlocked the door to the cafe. Law was set down as they all headed inside. They took a seat at Cora's normal spot in the back. Sanji smiled handing them menu's before starting up the machines. Law stuck up his menu by his face. 

"Corazon." He whispered. 

"Why are you covering your face like that?" Corazon asked. 

"Shush! I need to tell you something. And you need to be quite about it." 

Cora rested on his hands, "What is it?" 

Law turned to Sanji handing Loulee a plate with a cupcake on it. He turned back to Corazon who had a large grin on his face. 

"You like him." Corazon whispered. 

Law furrowed, "Shush!" 

"You didn't deny it."

He blushed slightly, "I've been writing to him, his daughter was the one I answered the letter to." 

Corazon smiled softly, "And? You nervous to ask him out on a date?" 

Law's face broke out in a deep bush, "I-I" 

"Are you ready for your order?" Sanji asked. 

Law slammed the menu down on the table, "Oh uh yes." 

Sanji chuckled a laugh as Law sighed, Corazon ordered for both of them. While Law stared down at the table with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 

"Oh, and Sanji." Corazon said. 

Law glanced up to him with a warning glare, "Corazon..." 

"My son likes you." 

Loulee perked up as Sanji clutched the menu's closer. 

"Oh, I. I'm waiting for someone actually." Sanji said.

"Oh? Who?'

Sanji shrugged, "Just, someone I've been keeping in touch with. I don't know their name, but. Sorry." 

"No dad!" Loulee called.

Loulee tugged on his arm, "He saved my life, you owe him at least a date." 

"Then who will watch you?" Sanji asked. 

"I can, I'm good with kids. I raised Law by myself." Corazon said. 

Loulee gasped, "Just like what Santa said!" 

Sanji sighed, "Alright then, how about we have a date? I ate least owe you dinner." 

Law smirked, "Alright, I will see you then." 

"Meet me at the Baraite next door at eight, if anyone gives you trouble tell them I sent you." 

Law nodded before he went off to make the dishes, Loulee stood next to Law looking up at him. She smiled to him earning his attention. 

"You going to come to our Karaoke night tomorrow?" Loulee asked. 

Law glanced to Corazon who smiled and nodded. He and Loulee hit it off well, while Law was admiring Sanji. How quick his hands went to one thing to another in a flash. He rested on his palm getting lost in his own thoughts his dark eyes following the blonde. 

As eight o'clock that night hit, Law was dressed in a button up with some silver hearts. He borrowed from Cora. His blue jeans and a black coat. His hat forgotten at Corazon and Doflamingo's house. Law stood outside the restaurant, he was planning on telling Sanji he was the man who had written his daughter back. The man who fell in love with his strong words and the many pages he spent to write back. He took a breath before opening the door. It seemed empty, some of the lights were off and one table set and a burning candle in the middle of the table. The kitchen door opened as Sanji stepped out.

"Oh, Good. I just finished." Sanji smiled. 

Law shrugged off his coat and hung it up before he sat at the table. Sanji came back serving the dinner and wine before seating himself. 

"Thank you for saving my daughter. I'm truly great full." Sanji said. 

"Sure, I am glad to be of help." Law said.

He noticed Sanji was sort of down stabbing his pasta and eating it slowly. 

"Is everything alright?" Law asked. 

"It's fine, I just. Today I didn't get a letter." Sanji sighed. 

Law sighed, "Look Sanji-"

"Sorry, I won't talk about it. I'm with you, what do you do?"

"I'm an author, I've written two books already. I used to be a doctor, but the hospital I worked in caught fire and we all lost our jobs. I tried to go back, but. It wasn't the same, there was new rules and I had to work my way back up to the top. So I just wrote about it." 

"Oh, how fun. Are you working on anything now?" 

Law smirked, "Why yes, I am."

Sanji smiled, "Can I know? Or?" 

Law rested on the palm of his hand, "That costs a second date." 

He got Sanji to snort a laugh. And this how it went. Sanji forgotten about the letter and earned rare chuckles out of Law. He started to fall in love with him all over again, Law fell for the writing. But. In person Sanji was just. Everything.  
Sanji locked up as Law zipped up his coat and shuttered. Sanji pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Law looked down to the blonde wrapping it around his neck. His eyes flicking to his slightly tinted purple lips. Then glanced up to the endless sea blue eye. 

"Can I walk you home?" Law asked. 

Sanji smiled linking his arm with Law's, "I'd like that." 

Law smiled as they started the way home, the snow started to fall earning Law to look up to the sky. They enjoyed there company until they got halfway home. 

"I can tell your not from here." Sanji said. 

"I'm from the North, it. Doesn't snow there." Law said turning back to Sanji. 

"I was born there, but I ran away onto a ship. And ended up here, to be adopted by my dad then. Grew up and started a family." 

"What happened to your wife?" 

Sanji clutched onto Law's coat, "Seven years ago. Loulee and I came home from work. My wife was home, along with. One of her friends at work, she cheated on me many times. I found out when we filed for divorce and she was pregnant with his child. Loulee was willingly placed in my custody and. Her mother never batted an eye to us again." 

Law frowned before he embraced Sanji, he rested his chin on Sanji's. Sanji inhailed his scent of husky cologne and a hint of cigarette smoke. His arms snaked around Law's hips and held him. 

"It's okay now." Law sighed. 

Sanji clutched onto him, burying into his neck. Law stroked his head resting his cheek on his temple. Sanji pulled back and looked at him. His hands reaching up and cupping his cheeks, he got on his toes and kissed him softly. Law was surprised for a moment before he melted into the kiss and kissed back. Sanji smiled with a hint of blush on his cheeks pulling back and looked up to Law. 

"Sorry." Sanji said. 

"What's to be sorry about, I liked it, and I can see you liked it." Law hummed, "But, one kiss isn't going to cut it. Since I saved your daughter and all." 

Sanji smirked and crossed his arms, "Oh and what will? I already cook you dinner, and kiss you." 

"Give me two more, and then we can be even." 

Sanji chuckled wrapping his arms around Law's neck and kissed him once more. Laws arms wrapped around his hips pulling him closer. The soft tender kiss soon grew into tongue and biting of lip. Little did they know they had an audience. 

"Ewe, there kissing." Loulee whispered. 

They pulled back with a silver string of saliva clung to there lips. Loulee and Corazon were hiding behind the fence looking like they just finished a snowball fight. Corazon had one of those smiles on his face. Not a happy one. But an 'Oh I see where your going' Kind of smile. Law frowned to him. 

"Well, as fun as we had, it's time for a little missy to go to bed." Sanji said. 

"No way! I want to pay with Cora and Law some more." 

"Sorry sweetheart, you gotta do what your dad says." Law said. 

She stuck her tongue out at him before her eyes lit up. 

"Your still coming tomorrow right?" Loulee asked. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Law hummed. 

She smiled as Sanji gave a quick kiss to his cheek and went inside. 

"So, if your already sticking your tongue down his throat after the first date. You guys gonna go to second base tomorrow?" Corazon asked. 

Law punched him in the arm. 

It was this time, for sure. He was going to tell him. Law was going to tell Sanji he was the mystery writer. He sat in the cafe watching some people sing and preform Christmas songs. It was Christmas Eve. And Law figured he should be here to support Sanji. He also brought Cora, because he didn't trust him being alone. And that's how Corazon moved out here with Doflamingo. Law watched Sanji sing to his heart content. He did have a nice voice. Sanji tried to get Law to get him up there. But it wasn't gonna work. He wasn't going to do it. But after five drinks and feeling buzzed. Law went up and sang 'Doctor Heart Stealer' wasn't a Christmas song. But Sanji allowed it. But. He never confessed he was the writer. So Christmas morning Law went to the cafe and opened the door. Sanji perked up and smiled, but to his surprise Law handed him a letter. Sanji took it and opened it. He chuckled looking up at Law. 

"I already knew." Sanji said leaning over the counter. 

"How?" Law asked. 

"You didn't think I could put two and two together. I just wanted to see how you would tell me." 

Law smirked as Sanji cupped his cheeks and kissed him. He kissed back before he pulled back. Sanji furrowed as Law pulled out a manuscript to a book. He handed it to him. 

"I figured you would want to be the first to read it." Law said. 

Sanji smiled and nodded before Law went off to entertain Loulee. As Sanji got through halfway through the book. He smiled and turned to Law reading Loulee a Christmas book. He looked up to Sanji before back to the book. 

"You wrote about us." Sanji muttered.


	3. The Special Ordiment

Zosan

A Special Ornament

The snow was falling outside, the crisp winter air keeping itself out of people's homes, and many houses on the streets were lit with beautiful colors. But on the corner is where our story begins. A Christmas party was going to be taken place, Sanji sat on Zoro's shoulders putting up decorations for the tree. They just finished decorating the house, and putting food on the platters, and hanging up the mistletoe. Now Zoro stood with Sanji on his shoulders hanging up the ordainments on there tall Christmas tree. 

"You know, you can do this with a ladder." Zoro huffed. 

"Fine, then you won't get to open your gift later." Sanji said placing another ornament on the tree.

Zoro grunted grabbing another ornament and handing it to Sanji. This one was green with a crack through it. It was made that way, Sanji bought it because it reminded him of Zoro. 

"Besides, I know you like it when I am on your shoulders." Sanji hummed looking down to him. 

"Where did you hear that?" Zoro sneered looking up to him. 

"Ace, he said you like the warmth of my thighs around your neck and cheeks. Unless he's lying." 

Zoro huffed crossing his arms, "Just hurry up." 

"So is he right?" 

Sanji shifted rolling his hips, Zoro grunted placing his hands on Sanji's thighs. Sanji giggled and kissed him softly, then sat up and patted his head. Zoro pursed his lips looking up to Sanji, remembering how flexible he could be. 

"Don't do that." Zoro huffed. 

"Then tell me." Sanji purred taking another ordainment from the box Zoro held. 

"Alright fine, yeah I do."

Sanji patted his head leaning over and kissing him once more, Zoro furrowed to him. He chuckled and combed through his hair while sitting up and putting the ordainment on the tree. This one was a framed heart with both of them in it, Zoro surprisingly bought it and surprised Sanji with it two years ago. Which was there first Christmas together. Sanji sat looking at it with a small smile, he sighed thinking of where the time had gone. He looked to Zoro stroking his hair as he rummaged for another ordainment. 

"Zoro." Sanji muttered. 

Zoro looked up at him, "Hm?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Good, now hand me another ornament." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro did as he was told handing Sanji ornaments. Until the box was empty and Zoro pulled out a smaller silver one from his pocket and handed it up to Sanji. He furrowed to it. He's never seen this one before, it was silver with snowflakes across the bottom and top. And a golden latch was on the front, Sanji pursed his lips. 

"Where the hell did we get this one?" Sanji asked.

"It's your Christmas present, you can't open it until I say. So put it on the tree." 

He looked to Zoro with a cocked brow. But if it was his gift then he should do as he says. He sighed, putting the ordainment on the tree and slid off Zoro's back. They stood admiring there work to the tree. Zoro embraced Sanji from behind and rested his head against his shoulder. He started to leave butterfly kisses to his neck having Sanji giggle. 

"Good job cook, I think that's all." Zoro purred, "Now I think we should reward ourselves." 

Sanji rolled his eyes pushing Zoro's head out from his neck. He chuckled as Sanji turned his attention to the silver ornament. Zoro chuckled, his breath brushing over his ear, and his tongue darted over the shell of his ear. Sanji hummed clutching onto Zoro. 

"If I have to be patient, so do you." Zoro breathed. 

Sanji hummed turning to kiss Zoro. The doorbell rang and a loud call from the other side of the door. They broke apart with lips pressed in a line watching there straw hatted friend try to look in from the window. 

"Luffy." Zoro and Sanji sighed. 

Sanji went to open the door while Zoro followed. Once Sanji opened the door Usopp and Luffy rushed in. Luffy was decked up in one of the thrift shop Santa suit. He stuffed pillows up the baggy coat. His beard was one of those dollar ones and sat crooked on his lip.Right. Luffy was going to be Santa this year. 

"Sanji! Food smells good." Luffy cried. 

Luffy was about to run off into the kitchen and devour all the food but Sanji caught the back of his coat and pulled him back. He whined as he pouted turning to Sanji. Usopp went to put there gifts under the tree. Then went to greet Zoro. 

"If you eat everything before the ladies even get a bite of my food I will never cook for you again." 

"Never ever?" 

"Never ever." 

Luffy sat down with Sanji still holding onto the back of his coat. When a bug crawled up from the coat onto Sanji's hand. He let out a loud squeal letting go of Luffy and shaking his hand off of the bug. Zoro and Usopp turned to the frantic Sanji and a laughing Luffy. Zoro sighed walking over to Sanji taking his wrist and flicking off the bug crawling up Sanji's hand. 

"There's where he went!" Luffy cried. 

Sanji hopped up on Zoro kissing him and thanking him. The bug crawled up to Luffy and Zoro stepped on it. Luffy looked devastated as he looked up to Zoro. Zoro crossed his arms as Sanji was still kissing him and clung to his neck. 

"Luffy, I have to keep telling you. Keep all your weird bugs out of our house. Sanji doesn't like them, I don't like killing them got it?" Zoro said. 

"Zoro! You killed him." Luffy whined. 

"Luffy, this is the third time I warned you. Next time you will be sprayed in bug spray." 

Luffy pouted but nodded as Sanji climbed down. The door was knocked on and Nami, Robin, Tony, Franky, and Brook walked in. They all brought presents and placed them under the tree. Tony, Luffy, and Usopp went to the kitchen to play some games, while Franky, Brook and Zoro went to the living room to chat. Also to watch the three troublemakers. Sanji was talking with the ladies and told them food and drinks were in the kitchen. Nami and Robin glanced to each other before nodding and went into the kitchen. Sanji was walking by with a few trays of snacks for the guys in the living room, but perked up to their conversation. 

"Do you think Zoro went through with it?" Nami asked. 

Sanji leaned against the wall listening. 

"I believe he has, it's hanging on the tree. And we shouldn't talk about this when Sanji is standing on the other side of the wall." 

Sanji huffed walking off, the girls giggled. He went to the living room stepping over Luffy and the others and set them on the coffee table. Luffy was already drooling to the smells and his hand was smacked away. Sanji snapped and pointed to him. Luffy pouted just grabbing one and eating it slowly. Sanji grabbed his cigarettes and one of Zoro's jackets and pulled it on before going outside. Sanji sat on the steps and lit himself a cigarette. After a few moments he was joined by Zoro with a small smirk on his face. 

"So you think it's gonna slip out huh?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji turned to Zoro leaning against the door.

"Close the door, your letting all the cold air in." Sanji said. 

Zoro chuckled going out and sitting on the steps next to Sanji. Zoro wrapped his arm around him, he rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. Sanji took a drag and blew it into the cold air. Zoro sat proud about knowing about the secret, while Sanji didn't have a damn clue. Sanji looked up to Zoro glancing to his golden earring then to his scarred shut eye. 

"How many know?" Sanji asked. 

"All of them, well except Luffy. I'm not that dumb." 

"Shishishi!" Luffy chuckled. 

Sanji and Zoro turned to Luffy, his hand was above there heads. They furrowed wondering how he got out there without them knowing, Luffy leaned over holding something above their heads. 

"You guys are under the mistletoe!" Luffy smiled. 

"Luffy your an idiot." Sanji sighed. 

Sanji grabbed Zoro's ugly sweater and kissed him. Luffy chuckled running back inside. Zoro and Sanji pulled back with a soft smile. Zoro wrapped his arm around Sanji once more pulling him close. He was cold. He forgot to grab a jacket. And he was slightly shivering, Sanji chuckled snuggling closer to him sharing his heat. 

"You don't have to sit out here with me, Luffy has a mistletoe. And your freezing." Sanji said. 

"Nah, it's fine I like being by your side." Zoro said breathing into his hands. 

"Your acting werid." Sanji said taking in another drag. 

"And? I can't hang out with you while you smoke?" 

Sanji blew out the smoke his eyes narrowing on Zoro. He flicked the bud into the snow and stood up. Zoro followed and they both went inside. Sanji removed his coat while Zoro rubbed the sides of his arms. Sanji took his hands cupping them between his own and breathed onto them. Warming them slightly. 

"Zoro! Sanji! Come into the living room. We are starting the gift exchange soon." Nami said. 

"Just a moment Nami-swan! I have to grab our gifts." Sanji said. 

Sanji turned to Zoro and poked him in the chest. 

"Go into the living room. I don't want you to see your gift just yet." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro huffed and walked into the living room. Luffy sat on the floor stroking his beard. Sanji came back with a few gifts and placed them under the tree. Sanji sat next to Zoro who wrapped his arm around the back of the couch. Sanji sat with a proud smirk, he knew Zoro would like his gift. 

"Okay Luffy go pick a gift for each of us." Nami said. 

Because Luffy was Santa this year. 

Luffy nodded running to the tree grabbing a gift and handing each of his friends a gift. Then sat back in the middle. They all tore into there gifts and had gasps of shock in there voices. As all the gifts were open, Sanji forgot all about the ordiment and was only focused on Zoro's gift. Sanji pulled the bandana off Zoro's arm and tied it around his eyes. 

"No peeking Marimo." Sanji said. 

Zoro rolled his eye and crossed his arms, once the bandana was tied securely. Sanji waved his hand over Zoro's then turned to Luffy. 

"Luffy upstairs in the closet pull out Zoro's gift." Sanji said. 

Luffy giggled running upstairs, the other's looked at each other confused at Sanji's gift. Luffy came back down and a few gasped. 

"Is that?" Robin asked. 

Sanji nodded, "It took a bit of haggling but, I got the price down enough." 

"Can I look now?" Zoro asked. 

"Yeah." Sanji said. 

Zoro pulled off his bandana, to Luffy holding a white katana. Wado. Zoro got up picking up the sword. He pulled out the blade and admired it. The sheath was knicked and badly warn. But that was an old sword, Zoro's first sword. 

"This is Wado, you found him?" Zoro asked. 

"Yeah, it was on display down town. And I remember you selling him to pay for Kuinas funeral. The shop keeper told me the same story and. I bought it back." Sanji said. 

Zoro sheathed Wado and turned to Sanji. He sat down and hugged Sanji holding onto him tightly. 

"Thank you." Zoro said. 

"Of course." Sanji smiled. 

"IM HUNGRY!" 

Luffy took off into the kitchen and Sanji slipped from Zoro and scolded Luffy. The rest of the crew followed except Zoro and Robin. Zoro sat looking at the sword, a tear was pricked in the corner of his eye. He sniffled and sighed. 

"Shall we join them?" Robin asked. 

"He worked so hard to get me Wado." Zoro muttered, "Those long nights and not returning home. He wasn't distancing himself he was working for me." 

Robin sat next to him and patted his back. She had a soft smile on her face. Zoro wiped the tear and placed Wado aside for now. 

"He didn't get his gift from you." She said. 

Zoro looked up to the tree and the Silver ornament sat in the tree. Robin smiled going into the kitchen. Zoro got up plucking the ornament from the tree and stuffing it in his pocket. Sanji was dishing up dinner handing out plates with food on them. 

"Zoro you sit second from the end." Sanji said. 

Zoro walked up to Sanji wrapping his arms around him. He embraced him having Sanji smile putting his cheek on Zoro's. 

"It means allot to me you bought him back." Zoro muttered. 

Sanji chuckled, "I know, that's why I got it. And to turn you into a sap." 

"Thank you so much, Sanji." 

Sanji eye narrowed to Zoro, "What did you just call me?" 

Zoro took his leave and sat down at the table. Sanji watched Zoro take his seat before turning back and finishing up dinner and passing it out. Sanji took his place next to Zoro holding his hand under the table. 

"So before we eat I would like to make a toast." Nami said, "For riches." 

She held up her glass of wine. 

"For friendship!" Luffy cried holding up his milk. 

"For Family" Robin smiled holding up her glass. 

"For courage." Usopp said trembling holding his glass.

"For music." Brook laughed holding his glass. 

"For technology." Franky laughed. 

"For medicine!" Chopper smiled holding up his milk. 

"For Love." Sanji smiled holding his glass. 

"For rivalry." Zoro said. 

They all clinked glasses. Zoro stood up. 

"You can eat but I'd like to say something." 

Nami and Robin exchanged looks as they looked at Sanji. Luffy and Sanji were the only ones confused. 

"Since you guys are my family. It's only proper to ask in front of family." Zoro looked at Sanji. 

"Zoro what the hell are you talking about?" Sanji asked, "What's going on?" 

"Two years, we have been together for two years. It was hard to keep it a secret from our family and our dads. But word got out and we just let it get out. Sure it was a hard time but we made it through." Zoro said. 

Sanji sipped on his wine not breaking eye contact from Zoro. 

"You also didn't get to open your gift from me. So I'll open it for you." 

Zoro got on a knee having Nami squeal. Sanji gasped covering his mouth when Zoro pulled out the little silver ornament. He flicked the top open and sat inside was a golden ring with a silver band of three lining around the middle. 

"Will you do the honor of being my husband?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji nodded, "Yeah I will." 

Zoro plucked the ring from the box and putting it on his finger. Sanji hugged Zoro and that's how the rest of the night went. The wedding was the main topic. As everyone left thanking for the gifts and having them over. Zoro hung up Wado with the rest of his swords and smiled to himself. 

"It's crooked." Sanji called.

"No it's not." Zoro said. 

"Come over here and look at it."

"What are you going off about now," Zoro turn to Sanji who was wearing a Santa coat with red and white stockings up to his thigh. His underwear matching red along with the gloves twirling the candy cane between his fingers. A smaller candy cane was stuck between his lips, while the Santa hat with a bell on it jingled when he shifted, "Shitty, Cook?" 

"I thought you might want a little treat." Sanji hummed leaning against the railing to the upstairs. 

Zoro's eyes were on Sanji as the candy cane stuck out of his mouth. His jaw dropped having Sanji chuckle. Sanji walked down the rest of the stairs and sat on the couch. 

"Have you been a good little boy? Or have you been naughty?" Sanji asked crossing his legs. 

Zoro didn't answer. 

"If you keep your face like that it's gonna stick." Sanji said. 

Zoro looked away and scratched his head. 

"Like I said its crooked." Sanji said. 

"No it's not." Zoro huffed.

"Why don't you come over here and get a better view. Or do I have to come and get you?" 

Zoro turned to Sanji, he smirked. 

"Ho, ho,ho." Sanji hummed rolling his shoulders and the coat fell to his elbows. 

Zoro couldn't take it, he walked up to Sanji grabbing his arm and pulling him over his shoulder. 

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked. 

"I'd prefer to fuck you on our bed then on the couch." Zoro huffed. 

"You have been naughty this year. And naughty boys get punished." Sanji purred.


	4. Just a Little Help

Marace

"Why do I have to do it?" Ace sighed. 

Sabo and Ace were sitting in their apartment talking about the Christmas pageant that Sabo and a new teacher was hosting. Sabo was going to help with costumes and the script. He had come over to ask Ace if he could help out a little. The more the merrier Sabo always says. 

"Because I asked you to." Sabo said. 

"Well you can't make me." Ace pouted.

"Oh I can, and I will." 

Ace cocked a eyebrow as Sabo sat across from him. Sabo removed his hat and boots while Luffy skipped into the room. He stopped halfway as Sabo got his attention. Ace turned to him with a pleading look. Luffy slowly backed away back into his room and slowly shut the door. 

"Remember that time I fished you and Luffy out of the river?" Sabo asked. 

Ace pursed his lips, "no..." 

"And remember that time that I had to bust you and Luffy out of holding?" 

Ace looked down to his hands his voice getting softer, "no..." 

Sabo rested against he back of the couch, "So you owe me."

He glanced up to Ace who quickly stuck his tongue out at him before sticking it back in. Sabo smiled. Ace pouted crossing his arms and puffed cheeks avoiding eye contact with Sabo. 

"Why can't Luffy help too?" Ace asked. 

"Because, he'll be in school." 

Ace stuck out his tongue again earning a soft chuckle form Sabo. Luffy cheered coming out of the bedroom. Then he and Ace got into a fight seeing who was stronger while Sabo was relaxing on the couch watching them. After a good two minutes Ace was sitting on Luffy's back and crossed his legs while the boy tired to get his older brother off him. Which wasn't working. 

"We'll be leaving at noon tomorrow." Sabo said. 

"But I don't know how to work with kids." Ace shrugged. 

"You've had allot of practice with Luffy, it's not that much of a difference. Just encourage them and don't sit on them, then we should be fine." 

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy barked. 

Ace hummed and nodded, "Alright I guess I can try it." 

"Ace. Your still sitting on Luffy." 

"But Sabo, Luffy said he's not a kid. So I can sit on him all I want." 

Luffy whined kicking and squirming. 

As the next day came along, Sabo tired to wake up Ace. Which took half an hour to get him up and ready to leave. Then they finally left, half an hour late. Sabo bickered the entire car ride there while Ace was still in a drowsy state. When they finally got there Ace was just awaking up and Sabo was too excited. Sabo and Ace got out of the car while Sabo lead him inside the gym. Koala perked up and grinned. She set down the box of decorations before going up to Sabo and embracing him. He smiled and embraced her back. 

"You made it!" She smiled. 

She noticed Ace and turned to Sabo, "I didn't think you could do it."

"Ace owes me a few favors." Sabo said. 

The door opened on the other side of the gym. A lean man holding two tall boxes they which covered his face. Ace took no time to approach him. 

"Here, let me help." Ace smiled.

As he removed one boxes, he froze. The blonde man blinked to him. Ace's jaw was slightly open as his eyes remained frozen on the blonde man. He had dark brown eyes, some stubble, slightly taller then him, and a soft smile on his lips. Ace felt his heart skip a beat as he swallowed thickly. The man turned to Sabo who shrugged and then turned back to Ace. 

"Hey Ace!" Sabo called.

He snapped out of it with a hint of blush on his face. Sabo and Koala exchanged a look before turning back to the two. The man motioned Ace to follow him, who followed him behind the set were a small group of children were painting the set. More of it on them then on the set. 

"Mr. Phoenix!" They cried. 

He gave a small smile as the kids put down there paints and went to go see him. Ace set down the box and watched the blonde kneel down to the children. There was something about him that was different. He just struck Ace like a train. He couldn't put his finger on it, but. Ace liked the feeling. 

"Ace! your here to help too?" One of the kids smiled. 

The blonde turned to him, along with the many other children. He grinned kneeling down to there level. 

"Yeah, Sabo asked me to come and help this year." Ace said. 

They giggled before going back to there work. Ace turned to the blonde with a small smile on his face and his elbow propped up on his knee and palm against his cheek. He held out his hand to Ace. 

"Marco Phoenix, you must be Sabo's older brother. I've heard none stop about you." Marco said. 

Ace chuckled and took his hand, "It's nice to meet you, I heard you and Sabo are hosting the pageant." 

They got up putting there hands in there pockets. Marco and Ace chatted, the entire time. Marco noticed the hint of blush on Ace's cheeks. He also had such a contagious smile Marco couldn't help but smile back. Silently counting each freckle on his cheeks. Which turned out to be an uneven amount. Both unaware of the small audience grinning to them. 

"You think they like each other?" One of Marco's students asked. 

"Totally." Another giggled. 

Ace would make it to rehearsal early everyday just to talk to Marco some more. He couldn't help it, Marco was the coolest. He was friends with everyone, he had a great since of humor, unless you called him a pineapple. But Ace still look forward everyday to see him. Ace really liked someone that wasn't his brothers. Maybe, even a little bit more. 

Ace opened the doors to the gym. He held the bag of sandwiches he made for Marco and him. It was dimly lit and the children were singing. He walked over to Marco who sat in a folding chair and watching the children. He held the script in his hand as he glanced to Ace then back to the kids. They noticed Ace and started to smile a bit more. Some giving giggles and glancing back to Marco. He sighed as the kids got easily distracted by Ace's presents. 

"Alright, we will take a break for lunch." Marco said. 

The kids cheered before they headed down to behind the stage. Marco smiled softly as he turned to Ace. He grinned sitting beside him and held out the bag. Marco pulled his glasses off his head and placed them on his head. 

"I made us lunch." Ace said. 

Marco smiled, "What for?" 

"My brother said no one can turn down home made sandwiches. Then said something about through a man's stomach and heart." Ace shrugged. 

He chuckled as Ace pulled out a sandwich and handed it to Marco. Marco thanked him before they started to eat at their sandwiches. They struck up a small conversation earning small chuckles and smiles. A few kids peaked out to them from the back curtain and frowned. They pulled back to the little group. Which they called themselves, 'Get Mr. Phoenix a date patrol.' It wasn't going well I'm there favor. 

"This is going no where." One kid whispered. 

They turned to one of the girls who was going to start with the plan. She nodded as she grabbed a finishing pole they were going to use to hang up the star. She snuck out of the back room with the fishing pole and some plant tied to the bottom. She went through the back room to a door that lead to the other side of the gym. The kids watched her poke out of the back door and sneak up on the adults chatting about food. The kids in the back room snorted laughs and giggles. Marco turned to them as the girl started her plan. They gasped and hid behind the curtain. Ace noticed something swinging above them and looked up. 

"What are you giggling at?" Marco asked. 

"Oh hey Marco. I didn't know you were using a mistletoe in your play." Ace said. 

"I'm not." 

"Then, why is that here?" 

Marco turned to Ace looking up, he took his attention to the mistletoe hanging above them and one of his students holding it up. She giggled as they both blushed turning to each other. Ace grinned getting up he cupped Marco's face and kissed him softly. The children went berserk with whistles, ewes and some awe's. When Ace pulled back there faces were as red as tomatoes. Marco swallowed thickly as Ace smiled to him. 

"Tonight would you want to go to this nice restaurant? I know the best places." Ace asked. 

Marco smiled, "I have nothing better to do." 

"What the hell am I going to wear?" 

Thatch was propped on the couch, leg on knee, arms behind his head, and his deep green eyes watching Marco. He's been pacing so much he should of made a dent in the floor. He only had little time before Ace would be here for there date. Thatch was called over because he had a taste in fashion. But Marco could never see it. 

"Your worried about what your going to wear?" Thatch asked, "Not, what your going to say, not what your going to do? Just what your going to wear?" 

"That's fine I don't care. He does most of the talking anyway." 

Thatch snapped, "Oh I know, you can wear that black button up, leave a few unbuttoned to give him some skin. Yah know cause, everyone likes a little taste. Then your blue jeans with your boots." 

Marco sighed, "Fine, just this once." 

Thatch smiled as Marco went to change. That was an outfit he bought Marco for Christmas two years ago. It might be a bit snug. But that shouldn't be a problem. Marco walked out a moment later, Thatch grinned getting up to help fix the collar. Marco groaned as Thatch went on about how handsome he looked. And when he was going to meet this date of his. 

"Oh yeah, he won't keep his eyes off you."

"Wish me luck." Marco sighed. 

He pulled on his coat and scarf before he headed out. Outside Ace stood on the street with a white carriage and two white horses. Marco smiled as they embraced before going up onto the carriage. Which trotted down to the main road. Marco pulled the blanket up onto there laps before pulling Ace close. They admired the lights on the trees or in the park. Then it started to snow slightly, which Ace shuddered and snuggled closer to Marco. He chuckled pulling his scarf off his neck and wrapping it around Ace's. Then left a small kiss on his cheek. Ace smiled looking up to him and kissing him. Once they pulled back the carriage stopped outside some pizza restaurant. 

"Oh how fancy." Marco smirked. 

"Hey, it's got really good pizza. You look like a pizza man." Ace said. 

"Well, I can't say no to pizza." 

They headed inside and were seated right away. It was actually pretty fancy for a pizza restaurant. Small candles in the middle of the table, table clothes, and bread sticks. Ace knew what he was talking about when he said he knew the best places. Ace and Marco sat in an uncomfortable silence. Ace had a slight dusting of pink watching Marco shed off his coat. Thatch was right about the little skin, even in this weather. Ace's eyes wandered down the black snug button up, watching his skin disappear behind the black fabric. Marco perked up to Ace, he looked away and pursed his lips, his cheeks a darker in pink. He chuckled earning Ace's attention back. 

"You never said what you do?" Marco said. 

"Oh, I used to be a firemen. But I got laid off because our department wasn't funded enough." Ace said. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." 

"Eh whatever. I'm working on getting another." 

"Well I wish you luck." 

Ace smiled, "I'm glad I met you Marco. I like you." 

Marco blushed slightly, "Are you always so blunt?" 

Ace shrugged, "I was being honest." 

They shared stories, and some laughs for so long. It was closing time and they were kicked out. They stayed outside waiting for their rides. Since Ace forgot to think about how to get home. Marco sighed grabbing Ace's coat and pulling him into a deep kiss. Which Ace was happy to return. Marco was soft, gentle, and, a little bit of a tease. His tongue darted out and licked across Ace's bottom lip. He pulled away as Marco chuckled. 

"I hope we can do this soon." 

Ace blinked before he rummaged in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and handed it to him. He smiled, one of his signature childlike grins. Marco couldn't help but smile back. 

"In case you want to do something anytime soon." Ace said. 

Marco an Ace exchanged phone numbers and said there goodbye's. As the next month went by Ace and Marco worked as hard as they could to get the pageant ready. A few other teachers seemed to pitch in along with some parents. Marco held the latter for Ace to climb up. He went up to hung up some decorations. Marco was handing him up the stars, ordainments and small toys to hang up on the beams of the gym. Marco had one of those smirks on his face, his eyes taking in Ace's jeans and how snug they fit around his butt. Ace held his hand down waiting for another decoration. But it never came. Ace turned to him noticing he was spacing out. He blushed noticing he was staring at his butt. 

"Marco! Hand me another." Ace said. 

Marco snapped out of it and glanced up to Ace, he reached out to the box handing it to Ace. He snatched it in his hand and grumbled. Sort of embarrassed. He jumped at the slight pinch at his butt and blushed harder turning to Marco. Who had a smile on his face. 

"Come on, it was there, I had to." Marco said. 

Ace turned away muttering how stupid Marco was. Along with Marco would be the one going up on the latter next time. Marco chuckled listening to Ace slightly rant. As he was about to do it again. 

"Mr. Phoenix, can you zip this?" 

He turned to one of the angels, he smiled letting go of the latter for a second and zipped up his costume. The boy grinned spinning around before he looked up and gasped. Marco turned to Ace struggling to keep balance then he started to fall backwards. Right into Marco's arms. Ace braced for impact as Marco cocked a brow to the brunette covering his face with his arms. He blinked lowering his arms and opening one eye. He looked up to Marco and blinked. 

"Are you okay?" Marco asked.

Ace nodded, "I think so. Are you?" 

"You the one that fell, I'm fine though thanks for asking." 

Ace was set down as he brushed himself off. Marco kissed him off guard and tilted his chin up. Ace's face was flushed as he looked to Marco with a look in his dark eyes. 

"And how's your butt?" He whispered. 

Ace pushed him away and stormed away from Marco. 

"I hate to see you go, but I love watching you leave!" Marco called. 

"Shut up!" Ace called.

Marco looked to the clock, they only had two more hours until show time. He looked to his check list crossing off the decorations. Then going off and setting up the chairs and finishing the decorations. Once it was done. Marco stood in the gym looking over everything. He checked off the last item then went over the check list again. Marco's pencil flicked to the items on the list then in the room but was un aware of Ace. Ace snuck up behind him. Ever so quietly. He was going to get revenge, no one was in the room to warn Marco. Ace crept up behind him rubbing his hands together before slapping Marco across the butt. He stiffened and turned to Ace. But, he then got beat up with the clipboard. Once Marco was cooled down, and the pain in his butt slightly subsided. Ace crept out of hiding behind the curtain and approached him once more. Marco turned to him as Ace put a Santa hat on his head. Ace wrapped his arms around his neck, Marco smiled cocking a brow to Ace who's face was painted up as a reindeer. Along with a pair of antlers atop of his head. 

"After this why don't you come over to my house to celebrate." Ace grinned. 

Marco chuckled, "I don't have anything better to do." 

Ace grinned as they hurried behind stage, the kids started to get nervous once the parents arrived. Which turned out to be a full house. Then started the play. Ace and Marco motioned some kids to there cues. It was actually very cute. Everyone enjoyed it, Marco thanked them for coming and thanks the many people who helped. Once he said Ace's name he couldn't help but smile softly. As everyone left, Marco and Ace left to go to his house. They both were exhausted, Marco was hoping to watch a movie or something. Just to relax. But, when they arrived Ace took him into his apartment. Ace shut the door and locked he had another plan. Marco and Ace didn't hesitate before lip locking. Clutching onto each other as Ace lead him into his room. Sabo and Luffy were out cause Ace asked them to. He pushed Marco on the bed as he propped himself up on his elbows. Marco watched Ace strip of his shirt and antlers then wipe off his makeup onto the shirt. Which Sabo will be pissed because he does laundry this week. But Marco noticed something was up when Ace's childlike self melted away as a lustful smirk took form of his features. He climbed onto the bed his hands working at Marco's belt. His eyes looked up to Marco's heavy lidded chocolate. Marco groaned softly as Ace's heated breath reached Marco's exposed skin. 

"I haven't given you your Christmas present yet." Ace smirked.


	5. Kissing Santa

Zosan 

"Goodnight my sweet." Sanji hummed and kissed his daughters forehead. 

Her blonde hair fell over her forehead and blue eyes with curled brows looked up at her father. 

"But I want to see Santa Clause." She whined. 

"Well you can see him when he gets here." 

She pouted, "But daddy!" 

"Loulee." Zoro huffed. 

Loulee puffed her cheeks but nodded crawling into bed pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. Zoro and Sanji were about to leave the room when she sat up. 

"Dad! Aren't you gonna kiss me goodnight?" Loulee asked.

Sanji leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms. He motioned him to go her. Zoro sighed walking into her room and kissing her forehead. She poked her cheek. 

"Now here." 

Zoro smiled and kissed her cheek. She poked her nose. 

"Now here." 

"Loulee, I think you have enough kisses."

She pouted and Zoro kissed her nose, before she could ask for another kiss Zoro got up. He flicked off the lights and shut the door. 

"Your wrapped right around her finger." Sanji chuckled. 

Zoro grabbed his tie pulling him into a kiss. Sanji wrapped his arms around him lightly. Zoro pulled back and gave a smirk to Sanji. 

"And your legs wrapped around my hips." Zoro hummed. 

Sanji kicked his shin, "Your an idiot." 

He winced as Sanji went down the stairs. Zoro and Sanji went into their room pulling out gifts to there daughter and each other. They placed them under the tree they all decorated as a family. Loulee was the one who put on the star, which was sightly crooked. But to her, it looked perfect. 

"Well, I guess you better get dressed." Sanji said. 

He picked up one of his daughters cookies and bit into it. They were a bit over done, but she insisted to do them by herself. 

"Why can't you be him?" Zoro said. 

"I'm too skinny." Sanji said. 

Zoro groaned grabbing a pillow off the couch while Sanji chugged some of the milk. He set it down and went upstairs, Sanji slowly opened the door to find Zoro confused putting on overalls. Sanji chuckled closing the door. 

"Do you need help?" Sanji asked. 

"You wear this shit all the time." Zoro huffed. 

Sanji rolled his eyes, grabbing the pillow and stuffing it in Zoro's red overalls. He pulled on the coat and buttoning up the red buttons. Zoro stood while Sanji adjusted the suit. He then looked up at Zoro with an evil smirk, pulling out the white curly itchy beard. He pulled it over Zoro's head and snapped it to the back of his head. Then added the final touch of the Santa hat and stepped back. Sanji tried to hold in the laugh of a fat Zoro. 

"You look so stupid!!" Sanji snickered. 

Zoro groaned, "I'm doing this for OUR daughter." 

Sanji smiled before wrapping his arms around Zoro's neck and kissed him softly. He pulled back and went into the bathroom. Sanji changed his clothes to the silk blue robe and red boxers then went downstairs. Zoro followed short behind. Sanji sat on the couch leaning against the arm and looking at the tree. Zoro sat next to him he scooted closer to Sanji wrapping his arms around the back of the couch. He turned to Zoro and giggled to his silly Santa outfit. Zoro pursed his lips pulling down his beard. He cupped Sanji's cheeks kissing him softly. Sanji gave in kissing Zoro back, humming softly. But then, he started giggling then pulled back. 

"You're beard is tickling me." Sanji giggled.

"Oh really." Zoro hummed putting his beard back onto his face. 

He went in to Sanji's neck and rubbed his face into it. Sanji let out a burst of laughter then slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"Your going to make me wake up Loulee." Sanji huffed. 

Zoro didn't care kissing down his chest, Sanji bit his hand. Zoro smirked pulling down his beard and kissing Sanji again. Loulee yawned at her father's sudden burst of laughter. She crawled out of bed, Loulee went to her door and opened it. Rubbing her eyes as she walked down the hall, she peeked down the stairs and gasped slightly. She witnessed Santa pinning her father down on the couch with one hand. As the other trailed up his thigh. 

"I got to tell dad." She whispered. 

She snuck by the stairs to Zoro and Sanji's room. She creaked open the door and climbed up on the bed. But. Zoro was conveniently not there. Loulee huffed. 

"I'll tell him tomorrow when he comes home from work." She nodded. 

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Zoro called.

Loulee turned to the downstairs, she had to act surprised. And pretend she didn't see anything. She nodded to herself and went downstairs. Sanji sat on the couch his legs crossed and hand resting on his cheek. Zoro stood in the middle of the room. She smiled and hopped down the stairs to meet the old man. Zoro took a knee and smiled to the girl. 

"You must be Loulee Roronoa huh?" Zoro asked. 

She nodded, "I've been a good girl this year." 

"I've noticed, listening to both your father's and helping your dad with cooking. Getting good grades." 

Zoro booped her nose, pulling out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. 

"Merry Christmas little girl." He said.

She smiled down to the nicely wrapped box Sanji did. 

"Thank you sir." She said. 

Zoro turned to Sanji, "I have something for you too." 

Zoro rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a box that had too much wrapping on it. He handed it to Sanji. 

"What's this?" Sanji asked.

"Open it." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked down at the box, "You wrapped this didn't you?" 

"Well I have to be on my way." 

Zoro smiled saying goodbye and going outside. Then to his car to change. 

"What did Santa give you daddy?" 

Sanji carefully unwrapped the wrapping finding a squished box.

"Figures." Sanji sighed. 

Sanji opened the box and gasped, it was his missing wedding ring. Having some nicks and scratches. He lost it one day when he was at work, figured it was tossed away in the trash, or fell in the sink. Sanji was so heart broken after he lost it. He couldn't tell Zoro for two months. He did ask about it, but Sanji would make up an excuse that he must of left it at work or something. He plucked the ring from the box and smiled. 

"SANTA WANTS TO MARRY YOU!" Loulee cried. 

Sanji looked at Loulee who gasped snatching the ring and holding it in her hand. The door opened to Zoro who was in his police uniform. Since that's all he had in his car to change into. 

"Dad! Dad!" Loulee said. 

"Loulee what is it?" Zoro asked. 

The little girl ran up to him and Zoro picked her up. She showed him Sanji's wedding ring. 

"Dad! Santa wants to marry Daddy!" Loulee said. 

Zoro chuckled, "No, no, that's your dads wedding ring. He lost it a few months ago. And I found it, I asked Santa to give it to him for me." 

She looked at the ring then she looked at Sanji sitting on the couch. He set her down and she walked up to Sanji. 

"Here this is yours." She said. 

He smiled taking the ring, "Thank you." 

Sanji kissed her forehead, she gasped backing away. 

"I saw you kissing Santa!" She said. 

Sanji gulped trying to find a reason. 

"I uh." He looked up at Zoro for help. 

"He's old! Why would you kiss an old man!" 

"Hey! He's not that old." Zoro huffed. 

She thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it, he looked just like you dad." 

"That's because he has to look like a family member to get inside the house. So when you wake up he looks like me so you thought it was me."

Loulee nodded, it all made sense. 

"So, Daddy kissed him because he thought he was you?" 

"Exactly." 

"Can I open my presents now?" 

Zoro sat next to Sanji and they agreed. She pulled out gifts and started to open them. 

"Here." Zoro held out his hand. 

"Huh?" 

"The ring moron." 

Sanji handed him the ring, Zoro took his hand slipping the ring on his finger. 

"Where did you find it?" Sanji asked. 

"A pawn shop down town." 

"A pawn shop?!" 

"Yep, it took a sword to the mans neck to buy it back but he agreed." 

"Zoro, you didn't kill him did you?" 

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." 

"Dad! There's something here for you." 

Loulee picked up he box and handed the box to him. Sanji smirked and whistled to himself. Zoro opened the box to find a small key inside. 

"What's this for?" Zoro asked. 

"Remember when you said you couldn't open the upstairs closet. And you lost the key? Well...." 

Zoro picked up the key and went upstairs. Loulee and Sanji followed behind, Sanji stopped her halfway down the hall. Zoro unlocked the door and smiled. Wado, Kitetsu II, Yubashiri, and Shuusui were hung in the closet along with photos of Zoro back when he used to compete in battles. 

"You... You did this for me?" Zoro asked. 

Zoro turned to Sanji leaning against the wall. Loulee walked up and looked in. 

"I found them in the attic. Kitetsu is kinda rusted when I pulled him from the attic. Wado was at Luffys house. Some of your boxes got mixed up." Sanji said. 

Zoro smiled looking at his collection of swords. Loulee looked up at them seeing one of them rusted around the holster. 

"These used to be mine when I was a kid. Well the white one is." Zoro said. 

"Can you teach me how to sword fight?" She asked. 

Sanji cleared his throat glaring at the back of Zoro's head. 

"Maybe when you were older." Zoro said. 

"Loulee you still have a present to open from your dad and me." Sanji said. 

She gasped running down stairs. Zoro smiled shutting the door and locking it. He put the key in his pocket. 

"I also have another gift for you Marimo, but after Loulee has opened all her gifts." Sanji said. 

"Have I been good this year or something?" Zoro chuckled. 

Sanji smirked pushing off the wall and pinning Zoro to the wall. 

"Yeah, and I've been oh so naughty. A good boy like you needs to punish me." Sanji winked. 

Zoro hummed leaning in to kiss Sanji. 

"Yuck! Kissing is for boys!" Loulee called. 

Sanji chuckled pushing off Zoro and looking at the girl standing in the hallway. Her arms holding a box wrapped tight with a silver bow. 

"Hurry up I wanna open my last present." She said. 

They sighed and followed the girl downstairs. They sat on the couch while the little girl blew her hair out of her face. She unwrapped the doll dressed in silver with long blonde and blue hair. 

"You got me Princess Claire!" She squealed. 

She handed the box to Zoro. 

"Dad open it for me." She jumped.

Zoro ripped the lid off and handed the box to the girl. She pulled her doll out and played with the rest of her dolls. After an hour Loulee fell asleep. Sanji picked up the mess she made and tossed away the paper. Zoro took the girl upstairs and tucked her into bed. Sanji picked up a silver box sitting under the tree. 

"She forgot one." Sanji said. 

"That's not for her." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked up at Zoro leaning against the railing. 

"Open it." 

Sanji opened the box to find a stack of papers. 

"Oh joy bills." Sanji sighed. 

"I would take a closer look at those 'bills'." Zoro said. 

Sanji picked up the papers finding the deeds to a new restaurant "Nasugasira." 

"It's from your old man and me." Zoro said. 

"Is this my restaurant?" Sanji asked. 

"Yeah, she's all yours." 

Sanji hugged the papers and fell back.

"We can go see her tomorrow." Zoro said. 

Sanji looked up at him, "Thank you." 

Zoro smirked, "So about my other present?" 

Sanji smiled setting the papers on the couch. He got up and went upstairs. 

"You wait here until I call you in." Sanji said. 

With a quick kiss and grope to Zoro's crotch Sanji backed up into the room shutting the door behind him. He pulled off his robe and his boxers rummaging through his drawer pulling out a red bow lingerie. Stepping through and wrapping the elastic around his neck. Sanji adjusted the bow and himself under the ribbon between his legs. He went to the bed picking up a mint from his side of the bed and plopping it on his tongue. He grabbed his thigh high socks and pulled them on. 

"Come in." Sanji hummed crossing his legs.

Sanji leaned back as Zoro opens the door. He smirked coming in and shutting the door behind him. 

"Don't you look wrapped up, tight." Zoro said.

Sanji hummed, "Why don't you come unwrap your gift huh shitty Marimo?" 

Zoro walked over and kissed Sanji wrapping his arms around Sanji's back. He pulled him up onto the bed. Zoro pulled back with the mint clung to his tongue. 

"Is this yours?" Zoro asked. 

"Well it was." Sanji chuckled.


	6. His helper

Lawlu 

Christmas was always the busiest time of the year. Especially for Whitebeard, the man who delivered presents throughout the islands. His many little helpers were hurrying to wrap the gifts and put them on the sleigh. 

"Damn that idiot." Sanji huffed. 

Oh. His helpers were elves, only about a foot tall, skin pale and sparkled like the snow, with rosy cheeks and they were all unique. They were always were on time. Besides one. Sanji kicked Zoro making a jingle of both of there hats and shoes. The green haired elf crack open an eye. His face furrowed before shutting his eye. 

"Zoro, have you seen Luffy? He ate half of my cookie deliveries, three of my gingerbread houses, four of my marshmallow men, and seven of my chocolate sake you love so much." Sanji huffed counting the items on his fingers. 

He scratched his face, "Luffy, Ace and Sabo all had to go wash the sleigh." 

Sanji stomped, "I'm gonna kill him." 

"Before you do that, how about you and me rank our names on the top of the naughty list." Zoro purred. 

Sanji blushed but before he had time to think about it, Zoro dragged him into the ally between the houses. 

"I double dog dare you." Ace said. 

Luffy held a teleporting orb between the North Pole and an island. If you tossed it on the ground it would open and you could go back. But. No elf has been to the human world. Ace was leaning against the sleigh while Sabo was drying it off. Luffy held the orb high above his head. 

"Luffy!" Sanji called. 

"Uh oh." Luffy muttered. 

Sanji stormed into the barn adjusting his coat and hat. Luffy dropped the orb and the portal opened. But Sanji was still going to wring his neck. He approached Luffy having the younger elf back up slowly. Until he tripped right, into, the portal.

"Luffy!" They cried. 

He was falling and tumbled into a tree hitting each branch until he fell in the snow. Luffy laughed pushing back his hat, he looked around to his surroundings. His smile faded as he got out of the snow and looked around a little. He got up brushing off the snow and looked around a bit more. It was all foreign to him. 

"Ace? Sabo? Sanji?" Luffy called. 

"Hey you!" 

Luffy turned to a man walking his white dog. He blinked looking to the furry creature. 

"You fell from that tree. Are you okay?" He said. 

He looked up to the man then back to the man, he approached giving him a good look down. Luffy furrowed, he's never seen this man before. Or the strange creature sniffing him. He had dark hair like Luffy, but his eyes, were dark. And had some bags under his eyes. But. He wasn't bad looking. 

"Who are you?" The man asked. 

"Luffy, can you take me to Whitebeard? I'm one of his elves and he needs me before Christmas." Luffy said.

The man scoffed, "Whitebeard? Yeah right, you must of really hit your head. Come with me, I'll examine your head." 

Luffy gasped and took his hand, his eyes scanning over the ink stained skin. He licked his hand having the man pull away and wipe his knuckles on his coat. 

"Who drew on you?" Luffy asked. 

"I did. It's permanent." 

"What's your name?"

"Law, now come with me before you catch a cold." 

Luffy followed Law, "What's a cold?" 

Law furrowed and turned to Luffy, "You don't know what a cold is? What about getting sick?" 

He shook his head, "Can you eat it?" 

Law pinched the bridge of his nose and he lead Luffy to his apartment. Kidd sat with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He turned to Law and a younger man decked out in an elf costume. He sighed shutting off the TV and rubbed his temples. 

"What did I say about bringing home random strangers?" Kidd asked. 

"Shut up, he fell from a tree and I think he hit his head." Law said taking off his coat. 

Luffy gasped as he frantically looked around the house. Not a single Christmas decoration was set up in there apartment. 

"This is no good! Pops won't come to your house if you don't get a tree. Where will he put your gifts?" Luffy asked. 

Law and Kidd exchanged a look before they started laughing. He took Luffy into the dinning room where a few medical supplies was scattered around the room. Luffy sat up on the table and frowned looking at the dull house. Not even a tree, lights, or one ordainment was in the house. 

"But, everyone loves Christmas." Luffy said. 

Law took off his hat, and lifted Luffy's shirt. He blew on the cool metal warming it before pressing it to Luffy's heart. 

"Yeah, well Kidd and I don't. Can you take a few deep breaths for me?' 

Luffy giggled at the sensation before he followed Law's instructions. When Law looked up to Luffy again. He furrowed. His inked fingers trailed to Luffy's ears which were pointed. Law turned his head to get a better look. Was he really an elf? He couldn't be, Whitebeard is just a myth. No of man can bring gifts to everyone in the land. 

"Birth defect." Law muttered. 

That was it. Luffy was born with pointy ears because it was a birth defect. Law's hands went to his head running his hands over his head. Luffy purred at the soothing feeling leaning into his touch. Law pulled back having Luffy pout. He pulled out a pen and stuck it in front of Luffy's face. 

"Keep your eyes on the pen." Law said. 

Luffy nodded following the pen, but he seemed fine. After all the tests Law put him through. Luffy passed with flying colors. Law sighed sitting back on a chair, he crossed his arms and rested on his palm. Kidd came in a moment later and rested behind Law watching Luffy put on his shirt. 

"So, what's wrong with him?" Kidd asked. 

Law shrugged, "I don't know. He's perfectly healthy." 

"Great you picked up another weirdo." 

He glared up at Kidd, Bepo trotted up to Luffy and sniffed his pointed shoes. But Luffy jumped up on the table confused about the animal. Kidd and Law exchanged a look before back to Luffy. 

"Have you seen a dog before?" Law asked. 

"Dog? Is that what that is?" Luffy asked. 

"Yeah, his name is Bepo." 

Luffy stuck his hand out to Bepo who sniffed it before he licked his hand. He smiled climbing down and hugged him. Law snapped and pointed at Kidd and then to Luffy. Kidd groaned and rubbed his temples. 

"Why do I have to watch him?" Kidd whined. 

"Cause I'm older, and I said so." Law said. 

He pulled on his coat and left the apartment. 

"What are we going to do?" Ace asked, "Pops can't find out that Luffy is gone." 

"Okay okay relax, Luffy knows how to contact us if he needs to. We'll just have to figure out how to get him back." Sanji said. 

"Let's go to the library." Sabo said. 

They all nodded sneaking out of the barn and down into there little elf town. Causally strolling through town and went to the library. Robin perked up and smiled shutting her book to the three boys. Sanji leaned against the counter batting his eyes. 

"Robin, don't you look lovely today?" Sanji swooned. 

She pushed her book off to the side and adjusted her glasses, "Franky is over there, Zoro was looking for you, and if your looking for the book to get Luffy back from the human world. Then give me a minute." 

Sanji's smile faded as she got up. Robin always knew about any problem, she could help without batting an eye. Sanji always wondered how she did it, and he came up with a theory she had eyes on the back of her head. Or she was a spy. She came back with a book and placed it on the table. Robin opened it and flicked a few pages to the page they needed. 

"Thanks Robin." Ace grinned. 

Sanji read over the pages to the cross between the human world and what would happen if an elf crossed. His eyes widened ripping to the next page, Ace and Sabo started to go concerned. There worry built up as Sanji hurriedly read over the pages and turned to Ace and Sabo. 

"If Luffy can't find someone to fall in love with him before Christmas. He will turn human and stay in the human world." Sanji said. 

"WHAT?!" They cried. 

"Where's the bathroom?" Luffy asked. 

Kidd don't turn to him and pointed to the open door at the end of the hall. Luffy nodded and jingled all the way down the hall. Kidd groaned getting up and going into Law's room. He opened the dresser grabbing pajama's and a t shirt. Before going to the bathroom. 

"Hey kid, here's some warmer clothes to wear." Kidd said. 

Luffy flushed and opened the door, he took them and thanked Kidd. Who returned an eye roll and a grunt. Luffy took off his Christmas attire and into the baggy pajama's. 

"Luffy? Can you hear me?" 

He looked around until he saw the mirror. Sanji, Ace and Sabo looked at him worriedly. 

"Shit, he's human size. He's already turning." Sanji said. 

"What are you talking about?" Luffy asked. 

"Luffy, we found this book. And if you can't get someone to tell you they love you by Christmas. You can't come home." Ace said. 

"But, that's like five days away!" 

"Then hurry up!" Sabo said. 

"We're going to tell pops your there so when we deliver the gifts we can come and get you. Can you tell us where you are?" 

Luffy shrugged, "A small home, with this thing called a Bepo. He's a dog." 

"It didn't bite you?" 

Luffy shook his head, "No, he's a good one." 

They sighed, "Well we will see you in five days."

Then the mirror went back to normal. Luffy hummed before leaving the bathroom. But then he got distracted by Bepo and they went off to play. An hour later Law came home with a few myth and Christmas books. But. Luffy was no where in sight. Law weighed which book was heaviest before he came to a decision. He set the others down before chucking the heaviest one at the back of Kidd's head. He groaned as Law picked up the books and went to Kidd hunching over holding his head. 

"You could of killed me!" Kidd barked. 

He picked up the book and added it to the pile, "No, my aim isn't that good. Now where's Luffy?" 

"Why the hell should I know." 

"Because I asked you to!" 

Kidd shrugged, "He's not my patient. So. Sucks to be you." 

Law grabbed him by the ear pulling him off the couch. Kidd whined and pleaded him to stop and he did once he was off the couch. Kidd and Law spread out looking for him. Then Kidd found him in Law's room asleep on his bed cuddled with Bepo. 

"Found him." Kidd sighed. 

Law peaked inside to Luffy sound asleep. He sighed in relief setting the books on his dresser. 

"Do you want me to move him?" Kidd asked. 

"No, it's fine. He's just a kid. He needs to rest." Law sighed. 

Later that night Kidd went to bed while Law was up reading the Christmas books. He growled tossing away the last book before crossing his arms and slumping back against the couch. Luffy opened the door and rubbed his eyes. Law turned to him and sighed. 

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Law said. 

"Can you sleep with me? I'm not used to sleeping alone." Luffy hummed. 

Law blushed slightly, "Huh?" 

"My brothers sleep with me in our giant bed. The three of us." 

"Three of you sleep in the same bed?" 

Luffy nodded, "I'm not normally this tall I'm usually about." 

He measured his hand from the floor, about an foot tall. Law furrowed at this, Luffy could be an elf. Or he was just messing with him. Yeah. That had to be it.

"There is no way you are that tall." Law said. 

"I was too! And stop calling me a kid! I'm seventeen!" 

Law chuckled, "Your a kid."

"I'm just a man as you are." 

"Men don't dress up as an elf making an on going joke." 

"It's not a joke! I'm seriously an elf!" 

"Then how come in all of my years I haven't seen Whitebeard?" 

"Because you don't believe." 

Law chuckled once more, "Because he isn't real." 

"He is too!" 

"Then prove it to me. Show me your brothers and all the other elves, and Whitebeard." 

Luffy softened, "I can't."

"See, not. Real." 

"Please Law, you gotta believe me. I want to go back home, but I can't until someone tells me they love me." 

Law furrowed at this, "What?" 

He nodded, "Sanj- SANJI!" 

Luffy grabbed Law's wrist and dragged him into the bathroom. Luffy blew on the mirror writing some spell in symbols before it sparkled. They could see Ace, Sabo, and Sanji sitting in front of the mirror. They grinned seeing him, but they faded when they saw Law. His eyes were wide looking at the foot tall people. 

"Luffy, there's a human behind you." Ace said.

"Ace, Sabo, Sanji, this is Law. He's taking care of me until I come home." Luffy said. 

They looked at each other before back to Law and Luffy. 

"He isn't supposed to know of us Luffy, what have you told him?" 

"Everything." 

They groaned pulling at there hats. 

"But that's not the problem, Law says he hasn't seen pops." 

They watched as the three got up and went up to the desk. They stacked each other up as Sanji climbed up, Sabo sat on Ace's shoulders. While Sanji opened a fat black book. 

"Last name?" 

"Trafalgar." Law said. 

Sanji flicked a handful of pages before he pursed his lips. Picking up the book and climbed onto Sabo's shoulders. Ace walked them over to the mirror and they hopped down. Sabo and Ace held open the book, there was Law's name with sixteen dash marks next to his name. 

"You've been on the naughty list for sixteen years." Sanji said, "So, maybe now that you know. Give Luffy a chance, we want him to come home." 

"Please, we want our little brother to come home." Ace said. 

Before Law could answer they disappeared. He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. What the hell was he going to do. You can't just choose who you fall in love with. You can't force it. But. He glanced up to Luffy looking down to his hands, his skin wasn't pale and had a hint of sparkle to it. It was darker and, was like how was almost human. He sighed taking Luffy's wrist. 

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Law said. 

He grinned as Law gave a faint smile in return. They went into Law's room and climbed in bed, Law removed his shirt earning Luffy's attention. His eyes scanned the many tattoo's stained on his body. But they disappeared when Law turned out the lights and things went dark. Law tossed onto his side away from Luffy. But the boy inched closer. Law opened his eyes feeling the lightest touch on his back. 

"Don't touch me." Law gruffed. 

"Why?" Luffy asked. 

"Because I said so." 

"Is it because your ticklish?" 

Law tossed onto his back as Luffy rested on his chest. He took his hand and placed it on his head. 

"Can you rub my head again, it felt good." Luffy said. 

"If that's what it takes for you to shut up and go to sleep." Law sighed. 

Luffy nodded as Law's fingers rubbed into his scalp, Luffy hummed resting his head lower onto his chest. His eye lids getting heavy as he soon fell asleep against Law's chest. Once he was snoring softly Law smirked slightly brushing his hair. 

"I have to admit, your kinda cute kid." Law muttered. 

Then he went to bed himself. 

Four days, Luffy had to get Law to fall in love with him. But how. Luffy rested on Law's chest watching him sleep soundly. He watched aw Law's face would furrow before it would soften then harden. He giggled to himself lightly touching his nose. He watched as Law's jaw slacked slightly, as he took a sharp breath. Luffy remembered. When you love someone, you kiss em. Right? He's seen Sanji give one to Zoro when he killed a bug that wandered into the kitchen. And Robin with Franky when he helped her put a book back. So. It must start with a kiss. Luffy scooted up to inches away from Law. He felt his hot breath against his lips. He started to get hesitant. But. He worked up the courage before he leaned in and kissed Law softly. Law's eyes snapped open seeing Luffy's shut eyes and his lips pressed against his own. Luffy pulled back and smiled with a hue of pink on his cheeks. He giggled resting on his chest. Law's surprised look soon hardened into a confused furrow. 

"What was that for?" Law asked. 

"I know when you love someone you kiss them. So. I thought maybe if I kissed you you would love me too." Luffy grinned.

There it is again, him being cute. 

"Luffy it doesn't, wait. Love? Do you love me Luffy?" Law asked. 

The boy nodded, "You've been so nice to me."

Law sighed, "Let's just. Take it slow Luffy." 

But. Everything Luffy tried, only made him lose his pointed ears. Once Christmas came. Luffy sat on the couch, hugging his knees. He sobbed softly as Law sat next to him. He felt bad. He had to at least try something. 

"Luffy." Law said. 

He perked up to Law and sniffled, "W-What?" 

Law grabbed his arm and pulled him into his lap. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly, which Luffy was happy to return. When they pulled back. Law muttered something. And poof. Luffy was a foot tall back to his old self. Law furrowed. 

"What?" He growled. 

Luffy laughed, "You just had to say it." 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I thought you would of figured it out." 

"There was no way I would of figured that out!" 

Law scooped him up and held him in his hands, "I liked you bigger." 

Luffy chuckled cupping Law's cheeks and kissed the side of his mouth. There was a rumble having them turn to Whitebeard appear in the living room. Luffy turned to Law and frowned. 

"Wait, pops. Can he come with us? We need a doctor." Luffy said. 

Pops turned to Law, before he could object. Whitebeard snapped his fingers and Law was turned into an elf. Kidd walked in a minute later dropping the groceries. Law climbed on the top of the couch and pointed to Kidd. 

"If I'm going down, your coming with me." Law said.

And so. Law, Kidd, and Luffy all made it back in time to celebrate the Christmas Party.


	7. Winter Love

Zosan- Smut 

The snow fell softly. Piling higher and higher each moment. But inside the small home. The couple secluded in there warm home. Well one was. The other was finishing shoveling snow off the car port. While the other was inside making up a warm beverage for them when his husband returned inside. Sanji set the cups on the coffee table, as Zoro stepped inside. He pulled down his scarf, his face pink and some snow still left in his hair. Sanji got up helping him strip of his now cold attire and wrapped a blanket around him. 

"Thanks." He muttered. 

Sanji smiled and lead him into the living room before the fire. Zoro sniffled and shuddered slightly. Sanji reached behind him to his cup and handed it to him. Zoro blew on the rim of the cracked green mug. While Sanji grabbed his and cuddled close to Zoro. They turned to the fire and sighed. Sanji rested his head on Zoro's shoulder. 

"Merry Christmas." Sanji hummed. 

Zoro hummed back wrapping an arm around him, his fingers combing through his golden hair. It reflected off the fire and would glow.

"This is kinda romantic you know. Us being alone and cuddled together before the fire. Alone. In our house." Sanji hummed looking up to Zoro. 

"I guess." Zoro said. 

Sanji pursed his lips not catching onto his hint. 

"You know." Sanji started earning Zoro's attention, "The kids are at my dad's. So. Maybe we can have some. Alone time." 

Zoro sucked the rim of his mug, he cocked a brow. Sanji furrowed as Zoro still didn't understand what he was talking about. Sanji sighed giving up and turning back to the fire. Zoro glanced to the fire then noticed Sanji's hand trailing up his jeans. His middle finger swirling the inner of his thigh. 

"There's something I wanted for Christmas but didn't get." Sanji said. 

Zoro smirked, "Oh? And that is?" 

"Sex in front of the fire." 

Zoro chuckled setting there mugs aside. Sanji smiled pushing Zoro down to the floor and kissing him softly. Zoro smirked trailing his hands up to Sanji's ass and squeezing softly. Sanji hummed biting Zoro's bottom lip and tugging softly. Tongue soon was mixed into the batch with rougher kisses and frantic tossing of clothes. Sanji's moans filled the house as Zoro was rubbing his hand over the fabric of his boxers. He moaned into Zoro's neck rolling his hips into Zoro's hardened cock. The friction of the clothe felt amazing. But. It wasn't enough. They craved more. Sanji sat up on Zoro's cock rolling his hips slowly. Zoro's hands kept to Sanji's thighs admiring him in the glowing light of the fire. Sanji was rummaging in his pockets until he clicked his tongue. Zoro sat up on his elbows as Sanji tossed away his pants. 

"I lost the lube." Sanji pouted. 

"That's okay, I know a better way." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji sighed, scooting back as Zoro sat up. He tugged down his boxers as his cock sprang out. Sanji gulped to the length before he knelt down. Zoro grabbed his arm pulling him up as Zoro sat on the couch. 

"It would hurt your neck less." Zoro said. 

"Then pray for my jaw." Sanji muttered. 

Sanji took his cock starting a smooth rhythm, Zoro rested back his breath getting heavier. Sanji smirked not giving any warning before sucking down his cock. Zoro almost moaned, clutching the couch and his head thrown back. Zoro glanced to Sanji who was grinning ear to ear with his cock in his mouth. His nose buried in his green tuft of hair, he pulled back licking up the underside of Zoro's cock. Which fell with a plop on his stomach. 

"Shitty." Zoro growled. 

Sanji was suddenly pushed back and pinned to the floor. Zoro glared down at him sucking on two of his fingers and his knee keeping Sanji's legs apart. Zoro smirked pulling his fingers out of his mouth and slipped them into Sanji's briefs. His middle finger pressed in without any warning. Sanji gasped as Zoro wiggled his way inside before thrusting and stretching him. He leaned over Sanji's ear, breathing into his ear sending a chill up his spine.

"You shouldn't of done that." Zoro growled. 

He inserted another finger, Sanji moaned arching his back. Zoro smirked watching Sanji melt under him, he knew his body like the back of his hand. Zoro let go of Sanji's hands and brushed his bangs away. His brilliant blue eyes glanced up to Zoro. He then stolen a kiss from the cook. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck deepening the kiss and nipping his bottom lip. Zoro pulled back glancing into his eyes. 

"Sanji, I'm gonna put it in now okay?" Zoro breathed. 

He nodded, burying his head into Zoro's neck. He pulled out and positioned himself into Sanji. He grunted tightening his grip around Zoro's neck. Zoro peppered his neck and collarbone with kisses until he was fully in. 

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji pulled back glancing up to Zoro with hints of tears pricking the corners of his eyes. 

"I'm okay." Sanji smiled. 

Zoro started thrusting slowly as Sanji moaned gasping onto his back. He picked up a faster rhythm earning Sanji's moans to grow louder and his nails clawing down Zoro's back. Who enjoyed the stinging pain in his back groaning softly. Once Zoro picked up the pace, he hit Sanji's sweet spot. His moans were barely screams of pleasure and legs wrapped around Zoro's back. He also had that look with his eyes rolled back into his head and panting, with a little stream of drool down his chin. Zoro loved that face. He knew Sanji was coming when his voice grew louder and his name would spill from his lips. 

"Oh, Zoro." Sanji moaned. 

He clutched onto him curling his toes, and wrinkling his nose. Zoro came a long time ago. They panted softly sweat glittering in the light of the fire. Sanji opened his eyes to a smirking Zoro. Sanji's face furrowed. 

"We have the house alone, you said." 

"So you knew." Sanji growled. 

"I'm going to fuck you all night." 

Sanji blushed as Zoro pulled him into another kiss.


	8. First Christmas

Shanks x Mihawk (Akataka) 

Shanks propped himself up with his one arm. He watched Mihawk sleep beside him sleeping softly. His mouth slacked open, some of his hair in his face, little stubble on his cheeks and chin. Shanks and Mihawk have been married for eight months. All due to an accidental drunk wedding from there birthday. And neither of them had hit twenty five yet. They loved each other to death. For instance, when Shanks had to go to the hospital because of an accident at work. Mihawk couldn't sleep for days, everything was too quite. Too. Dark. Mihawk would wonder how he lived without his oddball for a husband. That's when he told Shanks he loved him for the first time. Shanks broke out in tears, but. That's not the point. 

He snapped open his golden eyes, Shanks grinned. Mihawk turned to the red haired man and sighed. He pulled the red haired man closer to him so he could stop staring at him. Shanks nuzzled into his neck kissing his cheeks softly. Mihawk hummed softly shutting his eyes for maybe a little bit more sleep. But with Shanks that wouldn't happen. 

"Merry Christmas." Shanks said. 

"It's Christmas?" Mihawk asked. 

"Yeah, I invited our friends over for our Christmas party." 

"When did I agree to that?" 

"Well I figured it's our first Christmas together. I thought maybe we could tell everyone were married. All out friends and family and stuff." 

Shanks and Mihawk decided to hold off telling them of being married from everyone. They came to an agreement not to tell anyone for a little while. Shanks didn't want to get scolded for doing something so stupid as getting married when they were drunk. It not like they didn't not Ike it. They enjoyed each other's company and felt happier with each other in there lives.

Mihawk sighed, "Fine, but next year were having a quiet Christmas." 

Shanks grinned before kissing Mihawk all over the face. Once they got up to get ready for the day. Shanks went to the tree putting a small box under the tree. Then he started decorating the house. When Mihawk got out of the shower and went downstairs to get breakfast. Christmas music and the smell of peppermint flooded there house. 

"Happy wife, happy life." Mihawk muttered to himself. 

He admired the deportations though, they were. A nice touch. Mihawk headed to the kitchen when a sweater was tossed to him. He glanced to the red sweater with two polar bears humping each other. Along the top was written 'Merry Christmas Bitches.' Mihawk glanced up to Shanks cocking a brow. 

"Why does my sweater have to bears getting intimate?" Mihawk asked. 

"It's funny huh? I thought you would like it." Shanks laughed. 

Mihawk muttered again pulling on the sweater. Shanks was wearing a green sweater with a drunk Santa on it. He shook his head slightly before helping out for the party. As everything was set up and dished out. The guests arrived. Many of Shanks friends were ready to party and hang out. Mihawk was introduced to allot of his friends and then dragged off to another group of his friends. But he escaped later on to his den to collect himself. He sighed resting against the doors. Mihawk pushed himself off the doors and went up to his desk. He sat at his desk and reached under it, pressing a latch and out popped a drawer. Mihawk opened the drawer and pulled out his secret wine stash. He pulled it out and the wine glass and poured himself a glass before putting the bottle back and shutting the drawer. He sighed relaxing in his office. 

The door bell went off once more, Shanks grinned pardoning himself from his friends. He went to the door opening it finding Roger, pregnant Rouge, Rayleigh and a few others. 

"Roger, come in." He grinned. 

They headed inside Shanks and Roger chatted for a minute before Mihawk popped into his head. 

"There's someone I want you to meet." He said, "Wait here a minute." 

Roger laughed as Shanks disappeared, he went to the last place he saw Mihawk, not finding him. He asked around but everyone shrugged, Shanks then started checking rooms until he noticed the den's doors were shut. He opened the doors to Mihawk resting back against his chair, feet propped up on the desk and he was asleep. Shanks shut the doors and headed over to Mihawk. Shanks cupped his cheek before kissing him softly. Mihawk slowly awoke lazily kissing back. Shanks pulled back with a smile on his face. 

"What are you doing all by yourself?" Shanks asked. 

Mihawk cracked open an eye, "I don't do, parties." 

"I just, want to tell everyone everything. I don't want to keep us a secret anymore. I love you, and I'm gonna tell them how much I love you. And all the times we've done it."

"Okay maybe not that far." 

Shanks chuckled, "So, will you come out?" 

He held out his hand to Mihawk, who sighed kicking his feet off the table and took his hand. Shanks gave his signature grin and laced his fingers with Mihawk. He took Mihawk out of the den and they headed to the party. They found Roger helping Rouge into a seat. Since. She was pregnant. 

"Roger, Rouge, I'd like you to meet someone." Shanks said. 

They smiled as Shanks introduced Mihawk. Welcoming him with open arms and breath taking hugs. No literally. Roger embraced the man so hard he couldn't breathe. He let go of Mihawk who gasped for air. But everyone's attention was drawn to Shanks. He stood at the top of the tall staircase. He held a glass and tapped it with his fork. It didn't matter he already had there attention. 

"I'd like to tell you the real reason why I had brought you here today." Shanks started, "on my twenty first birthday, I met Mihawk. We had a small conversation before I found out it was his birthday too. So I bought him the birthday special. Which. We ended up blacking out and. Found out we were married the following morning. We decided to keep it a secret from everyone because we didn't know how you would react." 

The room was quite before there was laughter and cheers. Shanks headed down to the party, while Mihawk was put in a head lock. 

"So you married Shanks huh?" Roger chuckled. 

Mihawk clawed at his arm while Rouge was giggling next to him. Shanks had to help pry his family friend off his husband. Roger congratulated him with a pat on the back and a laugh. But. All good things came to an end. Once the party was over. Shanks and Mihawk were left picking up the trash. But he perked up to a silver box with a sliver ribbon under the tree. He picked it up and sat on his heels. 

"Shanks, what's this?" Mihawk asked. 

He turned to Mihawk and jumped the couch sitting next to him. 

"I bought them for us." Shanks said. 

Mihawk opened the lid and saw two silver rings sitting in the box. Shanks picked one up and smiled. 

"I figured the plastic ones were going to break soon so. I thought maybe you would like to make it official." Shanks grinned. 

But his smile faded when Mihawk was just staring down into the box. He reached in picking up the ring and looking at it in his hand. 

"This is the most thoughtful gift someone has ever given to me." Mihawk muttered. 

Shanks smiled again, "May I?" 

He took Mihawk's hand taking off the plastic ring and putting on the silver one. Mihawk did the same as they shared a quick kiss before pulling back. 

"You have ten seconds to get your ass up those stairs or I'll change my mind." Mihawk smirked. 

Shanks grinned back, "Awe give me more time, I only got one arm." 

"Seven seconds."


	9. Secret Santa

Kidlaw 

Christmas was the busiest time of the year. Where everyone was rushing to get the last minute gift. Or waited too long before they got there gifts. Working at a cafe shouldn't be that hard during times like this. Right? Well. Being the only cafe in the mall with three employee's was very hard. Law was the owner of his cafe called "Heart Cafe." Original right? But. It was his idea. But he did make very great business and worked there everyday. Also working with him was Penguin and Shachi. They were hard working yes, but. Scared off a few of the female costumers with there terrible pick up lines or perverted comments. Earning a couple of smacks upon the back of the head and a scolding from Law. It worked, most of the time. 

Law sighed going into the back room and checking stock. He checked off most of the check list before his eyes narrowed to a wrapped box. Law looked around before setting down the clipboard and picking up the box. His name was written on the tag but not saying who it was from. He shrugged and opened it, inside was a back velvet box. He furrowed opening it and inside was his missing, or replacement earring. He reached up to his ear feeling the hole where the missing gold used to reside. He smiled softly putting it into his ear and clipping it into place. 

"Boss, what did you want me to get at the store?" Penguin asked. 

Law turned to him, he blinked before turning to the box. 

"Penguin who left this for me?" Law asked. 

He stepped into the back room and examined the box. Then the tag, he shrugged handing it back. 

"Doesn't look like me or Shachi's handwriting." Penguin said. 

"Boss, the deliveries are here." Shachi said. 

They stepped out of the back room where a red head man stood with a ball cap backwards on his head. He carried two medium boxes under his arms. Law approached him, he set down a box and handed him the signature tablet. 

"Hey Kidd." Law said. 

"Trafalgar." Kidd grumbled. 

Law scribbled down his name before handing it back, Kidd placed the tablet into his breast pocket. He picked up the box and put it on his shoulder. 

"You finally got your earring replaced huh?" Kidd asked. 

"Well, it was a gift." Law said leading him into the back room, "Has anyone else been assigned to deliver here?" 

Kidd shrugged, "I'm always delivering here. But last night I did see someone go in there."

Law hummed, as Kidd put down the boxes. 

"Maybe I should start installing camera's." 

Kidd chuckled leaning against a cabinet, "Then they will find another way of coming in here. Keep an eye out Trafalgar, they might be standing right in front of you." 

"Yeah, I will thanks." 

Kidd left as Law went to restock, but he furrowed when another wrapped box was on the bottom of the box. He picked it up and looked for a name. But nothing. He opened it and blinked to the batch of chocolate covered strawberries. He pursed his lips reaching in and taking one. Law took a bite and nodded to the sweet flavor. He finished that one before closing the lid and setting it aside. He finished and turned back to the box popping another strawberry into his mouth. He pursed his lips thinking over who could of done this. 

A week later Law stood outside his cafe staring at the window. Kidd approached with three box's this time. He stood next to Law glancing to the window then to Law. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Kidd asked. 

"I'm trying to figure out how I'm going to decorate the window." Law said. 

"For Christmas?" 

Law nodded, Kidd sighed setting down the box and pulled out his signature tablet. Law signed it without looking at the tablet. 

"'Go fuck your self' isn't your name." Kidd said. 

He waved Kidd off, who rolled his eyes and headed into the cafe. Penguin and Shachi were busy filling orders while Kidd went into the back room. When the door shut he looked around before opening the third box. A large gift was wrapped nicely in green wrapping. He folded the box and threw it into the recycle pile. He set the box on the counter before he smirked to his work. Kidd walked out of the back room and up to Law muttering to himself. 

"Did you notice the present sitting in the back room?" Kidd asked. 

Law turned to him, "What?" 

Kidd nodded, "It's pretty big." 

Law and Kidd headed into the back room where Law huffed to the box. His lips pursed in a line and arms crossed. 

"I'm not opening it." He grumbled. 

"I would, it might be something perishable." Kidd said. 

Law sighed, Kidd could be right. So Law cut open the wrapping and the tape on the box. There was something black folded in it. Law pulled it out to a black coat, he looked at it. It was identical to the one he had when he was a kid. Corazon's name on the back, the lines, the armband thing. Every detail was perfect. Law couldn't help but smile and embrace the coat. Kidd smirked before he took his leave. Law put on the coat and was a perfect fit. But. There was something else in the box. He furrowed pulling out the piece of paper. Written on it, was the item, the measurements of Law, and, the mailing address and Name of the owner. Law smirked to this little slip up in Kidd's plan. 

"Silly delivery man." Law chuckled. 

Law nodded to his work in the window the following day, wearing the coat Kidd gave him. He crossed his arms when he noticed a figure stand beside him. 

"Not too shabby Trafalgar. I would of had more lights but. It's your cafe." Kidd shrugged. 

Law smirked, "Kidd what a surprise to see you here." 

"Why are you surprised to see me? I come every Monday and Tuesday. And I always go home smelling of your coffee beans." 

He handed him the tablet, Law signed it before Kidd went off to the back room. Law followed behind as Kidd set them down. He turned to Law who was staring down at him. With the look of, 'I know something you don't'. Kidd cocked an invisible brow before rolling his eyes and left. Law watched him leave and then he opened his boxes. When he found the nice wrapping of a delicate box. He smiled softly before opening the box to a bunch of cookies. Law pulled out his phone and pressed it to his cheek before biting into a cookie. 

"Hello? New world Postal Service how can I help you?" Killer asked. 

"Yes hello, I believe my packages are being tampered with. Is there any way I can stop by next Monday to take a look?" Law asked. 

"Oh, of course." 

Law smirked, "Thank you." 

So the following Monday, Law headed into the Postial Service. Killer knew about the tampered packages. He decided to let Law come in be a surprise for Kidd. Law headed inside as Killer perked up from the front desk. 

"Law, it's nice to meet you." Killer said, "Kidd's talks none stop about you. Now I can finally shut him up." 

Law chuckled at that. Killer lead him into the back where Kidd was listening to music and didn't notice them. Killer and Law stood crossing there arms with smug looks on there faces. Kidd pulled out Law's packages, reaching for his pocket knife and opening the box. Law approached as Kidd reached for the gift. Law picked it up and handed it to him kneeling behind him. Killer chucked as Kidd took it and placed it into the box. He taped it back on the box before he smirked. Until he turned to Law and jumped to him standing. Law rested on his palm looking up to him. Kidd tore out is head phones with a hint of blush on his cheeks. 

"How, wh- what are you doing here?" Kidd asked. 

"You really should make sure your information isn't given when you give a secret gift." Law said. 

He pulled out the paper having Kidd snatch it. He read over it, his face getting a darker and darker shade of red. Law got up folding his arms behind his back and had the most pleased grin on his face. Killer decided to leave the two alone. While Law inched closer and closer to Kidd, who backed up slowly. 

"I couldn't figure out how you got my measurements, or how you knew of them coat. But. I remember you coming to my house for a package. Where by the door is a picture of me when I was a kid with this coat." Law said. 

Kidd hit the back of the truck as Law continued to inch forward. 

"Also in that picture is my father, who you are a regular delivery man to. So you must of told him of your crush on me and that's how you got my measurements." 

Kidd pursed his lips harder as Law stood proud to have figured out everything. He stood inches away from Kidd gazing up at him. 

"The earring, the cookies, and the strawberries were somethings you saw in my shop everyday. Which was quite romantic on your part."

"Fucking shut up!" Kidd barked. 

He grabbed Law's coat and slammed him into a kiss. Which Law was happy to return back. They slid down the wall of the truck as the kiss grew heated. Tongue battling for dominance, biting of lips, and teeth scraping together. Law had to pull back for air and panted softly on Kidd's shoulder. 

"It was cute." Law said. 

"Shut up." Kidd huffed. 

"I also noticed when you came in with three boxes and only two were left on the floor." 

"I said shut up." 

"Your cute when your embarrassed." 

Kidd groaned, "Whatever, Merry Christmas Trafalgar."


	10. Twelve Days of Fuckmas

It was only two weeks before Christmas Vacation. The students studying for finals, and the snow freshly fallen to the ground. Also when love is just blossoming. But. In this case a game was about to commence. It's been going on for five years now. Since the two met in middle school and kept a secret relationship. They called this game the 'Twelve Days of Fuckmas.' This game didn't even take twelve days, it took fourteen. They tried to settle for the 'Fourteen days of Fuckmas' but. Twelve sounded better. And so it stuck. The main reason of the game is to, see who can get the other hard in the school day. The winner of the day would then be rewarded with the other's body. Zoro, always one. But, this year will be different. 

Sanji had his arms around two women who giggled and were all hands. He chuckled to them and glanced to Zoro chewing hard on a toothpick. It moved from the left to the right corner of his mouth. His eyes glaring into the women who were touching him. Zoro growled breaking the toothpick and spitting it out. Sanji smirked turning away. The bell chimed having the two girls kiss his cheeks and skip away. Sanji turned colliding into Zoro. He stumbled back pursing his lips and crossing his arms to Zoro. 

"This means war." Zoro growled. 

Then he stormed off, Sanji smirked before going to class. the day went quite quickly, Sanji was already in third period sitting across Zoro. They exchanged smirks before glancing to the teacher. He went on about a lesson as Sanji slipped of his shoe. His foot reached across to Zoro's crotch rolling his toes. He smirked when he heard Zoro's breath hitch and glanced to the green haired man. Sanji was starting to win the first battle as he felt Zoro harden under his foot. Sanji rested on his palm as Zoro grunted panting softly. But. Before they knew it. The bell chimed. Sanji retracted slipping his shoe on and adding a tally to his name. Next, was gym. A class they both shared. Sanji's weakness. He put his stuff in his locker and glanced to Zoro pulling off his shirt. He bit his lip looking to Zoro roll his shoulders. Zoro smirked watching Sanji clutch tighter onto his gym shirt. He then removed his pants as Sanji stared at his ass. Zoro turned to him and chuckled slipping on his shorts, and then slowly pulling on his shirt. That was a tight fit. 

"Hey cook." Zoro said. 

Sanji stiffened as Zoro turned to him, he tapped his nose. 

"You got a little." He said. 

Sanji gasped touching his nose to the blood dripping down his nose. Zoro chuckled and patted his back. 

"Three points for me." He hummed walking past Sanji. 

The tally system was simple, each hard was a point, nose bleed was three, and if you got the other to cum, five points. And that's how Zoro would win. If you are caught, minus a point. 

Sanji grumbled eating his sandwich his father makes for him everyday. He sat with Nami at there small table in the corner. They had a perfect view of Zoro and the jocks laughing and tossing food at students. 

"Stupid Zoro." Sanji huffed. 

"Forget it Sanji, this year your going to win. I know it." She said. 

They were allowed to tell one friend of there relationship. Sanji's was Nami, Zoro's was Luffy, who told Ace, and Ace told Sabo. He was glad it ended there. But Zoro was pretty sure Usopp and Franky knew. But he didn't want to say anything yet. 

"So who's winning today?" Nami asked. 

"Zoro, I got a bloody nose watching him strip." Sanji huffed. 

"Why do you guys do this?" 

Sanji shrugged, "It's our Fuckmas." 

Nami rolled her eyes. Before they knew it the day was over and Sanji and Zoro got on the bus, one of the girls sat next to Sanji while Franky sat next to Zoro. 

"Bro, I forgot to tell you. There's a new student coming to school tomorrow." 

"Why do I care?" Zoro asked. 

"I thought I could hook you up." 

Sanji glanced to Zoro who was already staring at the back of his head. He turned away as Zoro sighed. 

"I'm fine." Zoro said. 

Franky did know, but he wanted Zoro to admit it himself. The bus ride was a long way home. Zoro and Franky were talking about the homecoming game. Until Franky's stop came up and he left. The second stop was Zoro and Sanji's they got off the bus and headed home. Taking hands and crunching in the snow. 

"I'm the winner of today." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji stuck his tongue out at him, "I'm still not giving up until I win one." 

Zoro chucked and pulled him close, they got to Zoro's home pulling off there coats and shoes before going into the kitchen. Sanji started a snack like he did everyday while Zoro sat at the bar and watched him. 

"I was thinking." Zoro started. 

"That's rare." Sanji snickered. 

"About our Fuckmas. Why don't we keep the tally's going until Christmas. And Christmas we get a prize. Like if I win. I want to see you in lacy underwear." 

Sanji hummed, "That's not a bad idea. And if I win, I get to fuck you." 

Zoro chuckled, "That'll be the day." 

"And that will be the day you see me in lacy underwear." 

"So, it will start tomorrow." 

Sanji furrowed and turned to Zoro, "Tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, I gotta get my fix before I go without sex until Christmas." 

"I mean alright, seems fair." 

Once Sanji was finished they ate and chatted about there day until Mihawk got home with Shanks. Zoro and Sanji were just finishing up as they headed into the kitchen. 

"And that's what happened today." Shanks nodded. 

"Hello younger cook, Roronoa." Mihawk said. 

"Hey dad." 

"Oh how's your, sex Christmas?" Shanks asked. 

They knew, yes. The many MANY times they have walked in on them. 

"We're mixing it up this year. We're going to get a prize to the winner." Zoro said. 

"Oh! How fun. Hawkeyes let's do something like that." 

"The day we do something completely irresponsible and stupid is when I am drunk, or in the loony bin." Mihawk said. 

"So that's a maybe." 

"And we're going." Zoro said. 

Zoro grabbed Sanji's arm as he took him upstairs. They headed into his room as Zoro tossed him on the bed. He pinned Sanji down on the bed kissing him roughly. Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro, rubbing his growing erection with his knee. They pulled back with soft smiles. 

"Let the games begin." Zoro hummed. 

Zoro flopped next to Sanji panting, fingers interlocked and bodies sweaty. Sanji snuggled closer to Zoro resting his head on his shoulder. 

"I should be going home." Sanji hummed. 

"Or you could go to sleep." Zoro shrugged. 

"But my dad will get mad." 

"Fine, but you'll come over later right? 

Sanji chuckled, "Of course." 

He got up getting dressed, putting on his shoes and backpack before going to Zoro's window. He opened it and climbed out, hopping over to the house next door and opening the window. He climbed inside turning on his light and turned to Zoro. He smiled before shutting the window and leaving the room. That's right. There also neighbors. At night Sanji would sneak out to Zoro's house and fall asleep with him. The rule was to be back before Zeff went to work, which was an hour before Sanji's alarm went off. So they set an alarm so Sanji could sleep with Zoro without his dad knowing.   
The next morning they stood next to each other pinkies locked together. But pulled away when the bus was on the horizon. Once it stopped they got on and took there places as enemies then lovers. The bus eventually arrived to school. Franky and Zoro headed to there group where a girl was being greeted. Zoro stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned to Franky. He chucked as they approached the woman had brown curly hair and feckless across her nose. Her hazel eyes met Zoro's and they widened a second. Zoro cocked a brow at her. 

"Zoro, this is Victoria Snow. She's new here." 

Zoro just shrugged not caring, his mind thinking over how he was going to get those five points. Or two nose bleeds. The bell chimed as Zoro headed to his first class, but. She was following. Her eyes kept up at him with a sweet smile on his face. Zoro turned to her and furrowed. 

"What?" He asked. 

"We have the same first and third period together." She said. 

He cursed at himself, she's messing up the game. Zoro growled going to first period with his little duckling following behind him. He sat down and pulled out his phone to text Sanji about the game. 

"Who's cook?" She asked. 

Zoro glanced to her who was looking over his shoulder, "Bug off." 

"Is she your girlfriend?" 

He sighed, "Just, leave me alone." 

But she couldn't catch a hint, and sat right across from Zoro in third period. Sanji walked in and took the spot behind Zoro. He scooted back to face Zoro. 

"Who's the hottie?" Sanji asked. 

"You know my name." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji thumped him with his pencil, "What are we going to do about our game?" 

"I'll have things figured out by tomorrow." 

"Excuse me sir." 

Sanji turned to Victoria, "Yes?" 

"Are you going to apologize for hitting Zoro with your pencil?" She asked. 

"Why should I, he deserved it." 

"That was still rude. You better apologize before I tell the teacher." 

Zoro and Sanji exchanged looks before turning back to Victoria. 

"Lady it's fine, Sanji's a very good friend of mine. We make fun and beat each other up all the time." Zoro said. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said. 

Then class began, the game now became more challenging with Zoro's friend. No. She wasn't a friend. More of, a leach. The game was called off because it was getting more and more difficult since she got her schedule changed to have gym with them too. There was only one week left and the store still remained the same. Rumors were spreading that Victoria and Zoro were dating. 

"She started it." Nami said flipping through her book. 

Sanji cocked a brow, "She started the rumors?" 

"Well she's been talking about asking him out and then referring him as her boyfriend." 

Sanji pursed his lips looking over to Zoro, she was there. Leached to him, giggling like a school girl and her arms wrapped around his arm. Sanji glared to the back of her head before huffing and turning away. As the day ended Sanji's lips were pursed as they walked home together. 

"What's got you bitter?" Zoro asked. 

"Victoria is spreading rumors that your dating her." Sanji huffed. 

"Is someone jealous?" 

"I'll bite your nose off." 

Zoro chuckled pulling Sanji into his embrace, they stood in the snow as Zoro held him close. He kissed his cheek before pulling back and cupping his cheeks. 

"Your jealous over nothing, I'll just tell her I have someone." Zoro said. 

"And if she asks who?" Sanji asked. 

"I'll think of something." 

Sanji sighed and they embraced before kissing softly. Zoro pulled back and took them home to snuggle and be together.   
The following morning, Victoria was dolled up as she approached Zoro. She pulled him aside to a little ally in the school. Zoro furrowed to her knowing what was going to happen. 

"Zoro, I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Go on." 

Sanji leaned against the wall outside the ally smoking a cigarette. Since this was the back of school. No one could see him. 

"I really like you, I want there to be an us." She said.

"Look, I don't like you, your annoying and you piss me off. I already have someone, so go find someone else." Zoro growled. 

Sanji frowned to his harsh words. 

"But Zoro, I haven't seen you with anyone so. How could there be someone? I can treat you better. I will always be there and-" 

"Enough, I don't see them because we have space. Unlike you who always clings to me. So back off." 

She welded up in tears dashing out of the alley, she noticed Sanji flicking away his bud. But kept running. Zoro stepped out and glanced to Sanji leaning against the wall. But he pushed him back into the alley and pinned Zoro to the wall. Sanji slapped Zoro across the face who furrowed and held his cheek. 

"That's for breaking her heart." Sanji barked. 

His hands grabbed Zoro's collar and pulled him into a kiss. Who happily kissed him back. Sanji pulled back and poked him in the chest. 

"And that's for, choosing me still." 

Zoro smirked cupping his cheeks, "You know why I chose you?" 

Sanji smiled, "Why?"

He kissed his forehead before pulling back and smiling softly. 

"Because I love you." 

Sanji gasped as his eyes widened. Before they welded up in tears and embraced Zoro. He chuckled as Sanji sniffled into his coat. 

"I love you too, you bastard." Sanji sniffled. 

"Then he told me he loved me." Sanji smiled opening his soda. 

"I never imagined Zoro to be a romantic." Nami shrugged. 

"That girl is available now." 

She smirked, as Sanji chuckled to her reaction. Once the day was over Zoro and Sanji headed home on the bus as Franky tried to get out who he was dating. The rumors spread about Zoro turning down Victoria. Some saying he was gay, or lied. 

"I'm not telling you Franky." Zoro said. 

"Come on bro, I can help straighten things out." Franky said. 

"It might make it worse." 

Franky sighed, getting to his stop and getting off the bus. Zoro rested against the window staring at the back of Sanji's head. The way his hair bobbed when the bus bounced. He would turn to look back with a small smile before back to the girl he was sitting next to. Zoro smirked before looking out the window. They hit there stop having Zoro, Sanji and another get off the bus. They walked side by side before turning the corner to there neighborhood. Zoro pulled Sanji into a bush and covered his mouth, they watched the figure walk past them and down the street. They furrowed, Zoro motioned to follow him the back way home. Where they jumped over fences into other people's back yards. Until they got to Sanji's backyard. They poked through the fence watching the figure stand outside on the sidewalk. They pulled out their phone and put it to there ear. 

"Come on." Sanji motioned. 

Zoro and Sanji went in through the sliding glass door. They pulled off there shoes and Sanji went to make a snack. Zoro went to check to see if they were still there. But. It seems the person was gone. He sighed going to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Sanji's waist. He hummed putting his hand over Zoro's stirring the soup. Zoro peppered his neck in soft kisses as his hands tugging out his button up shirt. Working his hand into his pants. 

"What about Fuckmas?" Sanji asked. 

"We always have next year." Zoro said. 

Sanji sighed, "Let me finish making this then you can have at me all you want." 

Zoro smirked, kissing his cheek before licking at his earlobe. His hand running to Sanji's ass and slipping into his boxer's. 

"Until then, I'll prepare you." Zoro breathed. 

"Sanji!" 

Zoro snapped away backing into the counter. Zeff caught them once, and it was the most traumatic experience Zoro has ever had. Zoro wasn't allowed to come into contact with Sanji for three months. Along with Sanji who had a tracking anklet to warn Zeff when Sanji was leaving to the house. Zoro was kind of scared of Zeff. He was the kind of man that could kill you if you hurt his child, and you would never be seen again. Zeff, was a terrifying man when it came to his son. He walked into the kitchen with groceries, and set them on the counter behind Zoro. 

"Oh your here." Zeff said. 

"We were being followed home, our house was the easiest to get to." Sanji said.

Zeff hummed before pointing at Zoro, "You better not be touching my son." 

"Of course not sir." Zoro said. 

Zeff squinted at him before he had Zoro help bring in the groceries. Zeff placed bags into Zoro's arms who sniffled at the cold weather. 

"Can I ask you something?" Zoro asked. 

The figure perked up from hiding in the bushes, they turned to Zeff holding the last bag and Zoro holding two. 

"What is it?" Zeff asked. 

"I've known your son for pretty much my whole life, and at the end of the year. I wanted to propose to him. With your permission of course." 

Zeff was silent for a moment, Zoro shifted uncomfortably at his cold stare. 

"If you were someone else I would strangle you right about now. But. Since it's you, I know you would take good care of him." He put his hand on Zoro's shoulder, "I'd be happy to call you my son in law." 

Zoro smirked, "Thank you sir." 

"Zeff is fine for now." 

They chuckled before heading inside, the figure in the bushes poked out and pulled off her hood. Victoria grinned from ear to ear pulling out her phone. 

"I have the title for tomorrow's headline." She said. 

So tomorrow rolled around, same as normal but. When the school paper was passed around at lunch. Victoria stood up on a table getting everyone's attention. 

"I'm proud to be captain of the newspaper committee and I'd like to announce the title of this months breaking story." She said. 

Zoro didn't like this, she unfolded the paper as the room grew eerie quiet. 

"The captain of the football team, Zoro Roronoa is going to propose to Sanji Black." She announced. 

Zoro grumbled burying his face in his hands, until the whole football team laughed and cheered him on. Earning the other students to laugh and cheer too. 

"You owe me five bucks Usopp!" Franky said standing up. 

Usopp stood up across the room, "I do not! You said confess! This isn't a confession! You owe me five bucks!" 

This wasn't the plan Victoria had in mind, Zoro perked up when he heard the door slam shut. He turned to Sanji bolting out of the cafeteria, Zoro got up and chased after him until they got to the alley behind the school. Sanji was sitting in the corner hugging his knee's. Sobbing softly, Zoro panted walking in and sitting beside him. It was a tight fit but. They managed to make it work. Zoro pulled Sanji into his lap and held him close. 

"Why are you crying?" Zoro asked. 

Sanji sat back with tears streaming down his cheeks, "A proposal isn't something you should joke about." 

"She's not joking, yesterday I asked your dad if I could marry you at the end of the year." Zoro said. 

"It's true?" 

Zoro smirked, "Yeah." 

Sanji embraced Zoro hugging him tightly, he started to cry harder. Zoro pulled back and cupped his cheeks. 

"Now why are you crying?" Zoro asked. 

"I'm just so happy." Sanji sniffled. 

Sanji kissed Zoro all over his face before embracing him once more. Zoro chuckled, Sanji kissed his lips capturing a sweet kiss. Zoro pulled back and kissed away Sanji's tears. He sniffled looking up at Zoro. 

"But, you didn't answer my question." Zoro said. 

"What?" 

"You wanna get married?" 

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, I do."


	11. Christmas Kiss

Acesan. (Ace x Sanji) 

In a small town which celebrated Christmas with there holiday plays and performances. Sanji would be the helping hand with them. Yonji was the makeup and costume designer and applier. Yonji and Sanji sat outside holding hands. Yonji was waiting for the director to choose him for the nutcracker they were going to preform this year. When the door opened the blondes perked up as the director smiled. 

"Yonji." He said. 

Yonji jumped up and went up to thank him, when Sanji got a phone call. He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. 

"Hello Ms. Wild." Sanji said. 

"Sanji, I need you to pick up my dry cleaning, go to my home, feed my fish and turn up the heat. My flight is delayed I'll be back tomorrow morning." She said. 

"Yes right away." Sanji said. 

Then she hung up. That was Iris Wild, Sanji's boss. He worked under her because she could give him any job he wanted. It just took five years for him to get there. He's only been under her rule for about three and a half this Christmas. Some of the things he wished he could say no, or refuse to do. But. He was so close, so close. 

"Ugh, don't tell me that witch called you." Yonji said. 

Sanji turned to him putting his hands on his hips. He chuckled putting his phone in his pocket. 

"Don't worry, I can take care of it later." Sanji said. 

Yonji smiled, "Good, because I need to practice something." 

He grabbed Sanji's arm and dragged him into the dressing room, Sanji got dressed behind one of the curtain while Yonji went through some of the costumes. He reassembled an outfit that was white, silver, and glittered. He stuck it through the curtain as Sanji changed. Once he was done, Sanji stepped out as Yonji sat him down before the makeup station. After a good ten to fifteen minutes Sanji was decked out in glitter across his face and down his neck. He blinked as Yonji let his hair down. 

"Behold the sugar plumb prince." Yonji said. 

Sanji got up and went to the mirror and sighed, the glitter would take forever to come off. He looked to his phone seeing he should be going to Iris's house. 

"Okay I need some pictures." Yonji said. 

Sanji struck his poses, and facial photos for later. He then told Yonji he would be back, who nodded and exchanged Sanji for one of the models for the show. Sanji hurried to his car hopping in and drove off to the condo apartment. Once he got there He got out of his car and headed upstairs. He waved off the wandering eyes that followed him to the elevator. He sighed in relief leaning against the wall. The bell chimed earning Sanji's attention. The doors opened as he left going down the hall to the condo and unlocked the door. The place was decked out in valuable items and old fashioned things. Sanji always wanted a place like this. She always had great taste. Sanji flicked on the lights and went to the fish tank. He flicked some food into the tank before turning on the heat. Once he finished he nodded to his work and headed out. He locked the door and headed down to the elevator. Once the doors shut they reopened again to a man with black wavy hair he grinned and stood next to Sanji. They glanced to each other before the man gave out a chuckle. 

"Did someone dump glitter on you? Or is that the look your going for?" He chuckled. 

"My brother was practicing makeup for the nutcracker." Sanji said. 

"I love that play, my brothers and I used to go see the plays all the time." 

"My brother does the makeup for the plays every year since he was in middle school." 

The man held out his hand, "I'm Ace." 

Sanji shook his hand, but stumbled into his arms when the elevator shook. The lights flickered and the elevator shook more. They clutched tighter in each other's arms looking around frantically. Until there eyes locked, and in that instant of them thinking they were going to die. They shared a deep kiss. Arms wrapping around necks and waists deepening the kiss. And also a slight amount of tongue. The bell chimed having Sanji snap away, cheeks flushed and flustered. He didn't know what to do. So. He ran, Sanji booked it out of the elevator and lost Ace in a crowd of people. Sanji ran down the street and into his car, he clutched the steering wheel. He panted softly, his head running over everything that had happened. 

"I gotta tell Yonji. He will know what to do." 

So that's what he did, he started his car and drove back to the theater. Parked his car and dashed up the steps. He opened the doors and headed inside. He went back stage and to the makeup department. Yonji blotted a girls lipstick. He perked up to Sanji and furrowed. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Yonji asked. 

"Yonji can I talk to you a minute?" Sanji panted. 

He turned to the appliancts, "Give me a minute." 

Sanji and Yonji went to the dressing room and Yonji pulled the curtain shut. 

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Yonji asked crossing his arms. 

"I went to go feed the fish and whatever. As I was leaving I got into the elevator and this guy walked in with me. He made a comment on your makeup. Then the elevator started shaking and flickering. And I guess I kissed him." Sanji explained. 

Yonji pursed his lips, "Was he hot?" 

"Very, but what do I do?" 

"Do you want to see him again?" 

"Kinda, I don't know." 

"Was he a good kisser?" 

"Yonji." 

"Aright, fine. Give me a few minutes and we can go home and relax. So calm down and change out of the costume before you ruin it." 

Sanji nodded and sighed, Yonji stepped out and shut the curtain for Sanji to change. Once he was finished Sanji and Yonji packed up and left. They went home to read with there roommate, Luffy. 

"So you kissed a random guy in the elevator?" Luffy asked. 

"At least did you get his name?" 

Sanji shrugged, "It doesn't matter it's not like I'm gonna see him again." 

"Oh, Sanji I forgot to tell you. Can you cook some lunch for my brother and I when he gets here? He just came into town tonight and was too tired to come visit tonight." 

"Sure Luffy, I'm assuming he's a bottomless pit like you so. I'll go all out. It's time we met your brothers." 

Luffy grinned. Then they all went to bed. Once morning hit, Sanji was awoken to his phone ringing. He groaned reaching over and picking it up. He answered before pressing it to his cheek.

"Sanji! You'll never guess what happened last night." Iris squealed. 

Sanji groaned in response.

"I met someone." She said. 

"Oh, how great." Sanji sighed. 

"Come over now and meet him."

"Alright I'll be over in a minute." 

Sanji got up and got dressed before heading over to Iris's house. Once he got to the building he went inside yawning and brushing off some of the glitter from his face. The glitter that NEVER seemed to come off. He headed into the elevator and stood as it carried him up six floors and chimed. Sanji went down the hall to the condo and knocked. He could hear Iris giggling. Then she opened the door. 

"Sanji, come in. Come in." She motioned. 

This was the nicest she's ever been to him. 

Sanji walked in removing his coat and hung it up. Iris noticed the glitter on his neck and his hands. She frowned and crossed her arms. 

"What is that nonsense on your face?" She asked. 

Sanji turned to her, "It's body glitter." 

"Just don't touch anything." She said. 

Sanji nodded before she lead him into the living room. He stiffened when Ace perked up to him. He blinked before he grinned and stood up. Sanji gulped sightly holding his hand out to him. 

"Sanji, it's nice to see someone who can take care of Ms. Wild." Sanji said. 

Ace chuckled taking his hand, "Oh no were not an item, I ran into her while I was looking for someone."

"But we will, won't we?" She asked. 

"Sure." Ace said. 

Sanji took his hand away, "It's nice to meet you Ace." 

Ace's face softened, but sudden realization hit him when Sanji started to glitter in the sunlight. He smirked before he turned to Iris. 

"Can you get me some water, I'm parched." He said. 

"Sanji go get the man his water." 

Sanji glanced to Ace and nodded. He pursed his lips grabbing Sanji's arm and turned to Iris.

"I asked you to get me some water." Ace said. 

She blushed and nodded before going off to the kitchen. Sanji turned to Ace who embraced him and nuzzled into his neck. 

"I found you." He muttered. 

Sanji smiled softly before embracing him back, "I didn't know what to do. So I ran. But. I'm happy I could see you again."

"Sanji! Don't touch him!" 

Sanji was tugged off him, as Iris turned to him with her steal eyes.

"Get your stuff and get out." She barked. 

Sanji tried to explain but Iris wanted none of it. So he sighed and nodded before he left. Ace stood and watched him leave. While Iris held him behind. 

"And that's what happened." Sanji said. 

Yonji crossed his arms, "So Iris kicked you out because you hugged. This guy. What's his name?" 

"Ace." Sanji sighed resting on his palm stirring his tea. 

Yonji sat on the other side with his cup, he had a small smile like he knew something.

"So, do you have everything you need when you have to cook for Luffy's brother?" Yonji asked.

"I should, I'm making hamburgers. Luffy's request. So. I should have it under control." Sanji said. 

So Sanji waved off the Ace and Iris and went to cooking. Luffy woke up a few minutes later. He sat at the table putting on his straw hat and yawned. 

"Luffy what did you say your brothers name was?" Yonji smirked down to his tea.

"Ace or Sabo?" 

Luffy cocked a brow as Yonji chucked softly with a pleasant smile on his face. 

"That will do Luffy, that will do." Yonji said. 

Sometimes he thought Yonji was a bit creepy. 

But around noon the door was knocked on and Luffy jumped over the couch, then ducked under Sanji's pan of burgers and bolted to the door. Sanji rolled his eyes putting the tray on the counter. Luffy opened the door where Ace stood. Luffy didn't hesitate to embrace him. He wrapped his whole body around the taller man. Ace chuckled embracing his littler brother back before Luffy took him inside. Sanji and Yonji perked up as Sanji stood wide eyed. 

"Ace these are my roommates Yonji and Sanji." Luffy said. 

"There twins?" Ace asked. 

Luffy nodded, "But once you get to know them, you can spot the difference." 

But he knew, because of the obvious difference. Sanji had peach fuz, and glittered. While Yonji was clean shaven and had his hair pulled back. He held out his hand to Sanji. 

"It's nice to meet you, again, for the third time." Ace grinned. 

Sanji smiled and shook his hand, "It is."

Luffy looked to Yonji confused, "What's going on?" 

"Sanji and Ace kissed in the elevator, then Iris brought him home, and now he's here." 

"I was wondering." Ace started, "You want to go out sometime?" 

"I'd love to." Sanji smiled. 

And so began the secret relationship between the two. Iris trying all she could to get Ace's attention. But failing each time, she never gave up though. Until she figured it out when she was walking home from shopping. Ace and Sanji sat in a cafe chuckling. She grew curious and snuck inside. She sat behind the two and ordered herself a coffee. 

"So how's the play going?" Ace asked. 

"Great, Yonji isn't using me as a prop anymore. So no more glitter." 

They both laughed at that.

"How's things with Iris?" Sanji asked. 

Ace shrugged, "I don't get why cant I just tell her I'm with you? Then she will understand and leave me alone." 

"Because it doesn't work that way. If she finds out, I'd lose my job and. Then I would have no where to go. I can't go back to my dad's restaurant. He'd call me a failure." 

Ace sighed, "Well, still it can't last forever." 

"She will soon get a hint." 

Iris clicked to an idea. She pulled out her phone and texted Sanji to meet her at home with groceries. She had some business she needed to attend to. She heard Sanji groan and sigh. He and Ace shared a quick kiss before he left. Iris watched him leave and turned to Ace. His eyes widened as he clutched his cup. His hand reached into his pocket to his phone calling Luffy but leaving it on his knee. 

"Ace?" Luffy asked. 

"What do you want?" Ace asked. 

"You called me."

Yonji perked up, when Luffy cupped his phone over his ear. Trying to hear what they were saying. He then furrowed, he motioned Yonji over. He sat next to Luffy as he put the phone on speaker and they listened. 

"I want you to leave Sanji for me. Or I will his father's restaurant will go under." She said. 

"What will happen if I agree?"

"Sanji will work under me still." 

Ace sighed, "Fine." 

Yonji growled, "That witch." 

Once Sanji came to see Iris. He unlocked the door he stepped inside where Ace and Iris were sitting on the couch. 

"Oh, Ace. Iris. When did you get here?" Sanji asked. 

"Cut the crap." Ace spoke. 

Sanji cocked a brow, Ace looked up at him with hurt and regretting eyes. 

"I don't want to see you ever again." Ace growled. 

Sanji's heart broke, hearing such harsh words. His eyes welded with tears as he set down the bags and left. Ace felt everything shatter watching Sanji leave. He felt empty now. Sanji didn't leave his room for three days. Yonji would cook or order take out. Then give it to Sanji then leave. He tired to tell Sanji Ace didn't want to do it. But Sanji was too upset to talk about it. A knock on the door earned there attention. Yonji huffed getting off the couch and went to the door. He opened it to find Zeff standing there with a small take out box. 

"Where is he?" Zeff sighed. 

Yonji pointed to their room, Zeff sighed entering the apartment and going into the bedroom. Sanji was under the covers clutching his pillow. He furrowed when he heard the tapping of Zeff's prosthetic leg. 

"Pops?" Sanji whimpered. 

"I'm here." Zeff said.

Sanji poked his head out from under the blanket and turned to Zeff. 

"I hear your having boy problems." 

He sat up as Zeff sat on the bed with him, Sanji explained everything. As he ate away at the cheesecake he would make for Sanji in times like this. 

"And if he didn't, your restaurant would of gone under." Sanji sniffled. 

Zeff broke out in a hardy laugh, having Sanji turn to him. 

"My restaurant go under? I don't think so. I own that restaurant. Nothing can happen to it. So. Let her come. I can fight her myself. Now get your ass out of this bed, you stink, and look like hell." 

Sanji smiled as Zeff patted his cheek, they embraced before Sanji got in the shower. Zeff stepped out tossing away the container. Yonji smiled as Zeff left the bedroom, he got off the couch and embraced him. 

"Thanks pops, I owe you one." Yonji said. 

"Tickets to your play." He said. 

Yonji chuckled shuffling in his pocket and handed him a ticket, "I knew you were going to say that." 

Zeff smirked taking the ticket and patted his cheek before he left. Luffy awoke poking his head out of the bedroom. 

"Is Sanji in the shower?" He asked. 

"Yes, now stick to the plan." Yonji said. 

Luffy grinned, and nodded. 

Once Sanji was done in the shower he sighed in relief to the biss of being clean again. He towel dried off his hair, he then got dressed in his pajama's since he knew Iris wasn't going to call him today. It was his day off. So he intended on enjoying it by relaxing. Sanji headed out into the living room finding a tall bowl of popcorn sitting on the coffee table and a note. Sanji went up to it and picked it up. 

'Luffy and I went out to get some deserts at the restaurant. So you can start the movie without us.' Yonji. 

"They think I'm stupid." Sanji muttered. 

Then the door was knocked on, Sanji turned to it and approached. Opening the door where Ace stood outside panting softly, he glanced up to Sanji before holding up a hand. Sanji refrained from asking him questions until he got his breathe. Once he got his breath he pushed Sanji inside and shut the door behind him. He grabbed his wrist and started to examine him. 

"Where are you hurt?" Ace asked. 

"I'm not." Sanji said. 

Ace blinked backing off, "Your not?" 

"No why would you say that?" 

"Luffy called me out of breath and said that you were hurt." 

Sanji snickered, "I'm okay Ace." 

He sighed before he embraced Sanji, who hesitated before hugging him back. 

"She can't touch my father's restaurant, so. Would you care to join me in a few Christmas movies?" Sanji asked. 

Ace grinned, "I'd love to." 

Luffy and Yonji shut the trunk before brushing off there hands and high fiving before they got into there car. Who took a long drive out a few towns away before stopping to the middle of no where. They got out of the car and went to the trunk, Iris was tied up and had a piece of tape to her mouth. 

"This is what you get for breaking my brothers heart." They both said.


	12. Twelve Days of Fuckmas pt. 2

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS. I wish you all well and have a great day. Here is my gift to you. (Pounding on the table) SMUT SMUT SMUT! I know it should be a holy day or whatever. But.... Eh. Happy holidays guys! 

The game was called off this year. And the final day of school. Sanji had come down with a cold. Zoro had to spend the final day of school before winter break, alone. The news about Zoro and Sanji's relationship was still going around school. Victoria had laid off of Zoro and leached herself onto someone else. But Zoro didn't really care. He was worried about Sanji. He spent every moment he could to text Sanji. Making sure he was okay. And as soon as the day was over he couldn't wait to get home. A day without Sanji was like the clouds instead of the sun. Well to Zoro that is. He climbed aboard the bus and took a seat. Franky took his side a few moments later. 

"So gonna go home to the wife and kids?" Franky teased. 

Zoro glanced to him before elbowing him, "Shut up."

"Awe is someone grumpy because his boyfriend wasn't at school today?" 

He clicked his tongue and turned to the window. Franky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into his shoulder. Zoro turned to him as he grinned. 

"He's probably fine. So relax a bit, your tense." Franky said. 

Zoro sighed, "Yeah thanks." 

Franky chuckled, "Anytime brother." 

He kept Zoro's mind off Sanji for a little while before he had to get off on his stop. But once Zoro got off at his, he bolted from the bus stop. He went to his house first to drop off his bag and coat. But stopped. When he saw Sanji lying on the bed. His eyes widened to the white lacy lingerie. He propped himself up on his elbow while his other hand brushed over the white material. From the bra down to the laced underwear. His erection was prominent through the underwear. 

"W-What are you doing here? Your sick-"

"I lied, I went out to get your Christmas present." Sanji said. 

Zoro swallowed thickly as Sanji sat up, and with a swift move. Zoro was suddenly lying on the bed as Sanji was pinning him down. His dark eyes clouded over in lust just feeling Sanji's heated skin. 

"Why?" Zoro asked. 

"I figured, you should have a treat." Sanji smiled before kissing him. 

He pulled back and tilted up Zoro's chin, his dark eyes burrowing into Sanji's deep blue. He gave a chaste kiss before Zoro could get carried away. 

"Now," Sanji smiled softly, "Relax. I'm going to make the sweetest love to you."

Zoro smirked, "I like the sound of that." 

"Do you? Daddy?" 

He purred to the nickname Sanji gave him. Zoro lied there as Sanji rolled his hips, his hands trailing up his body to his hair. Before going to the straps of the bra and pulling them down a little. To off his shoulders, before to the waist band of his panties and sliding them down a bit. Zoro's eyes peeked to the exposed skin and Sanji's leaking erection. Zoro growled, to Sanji's little strip tease. But. Sanji's eyes widened when he felt Zoro harden under him. He smirked up to him. 

"Now look what you've done. You've awoken my sword." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji smirked catching Zoro off guard, "Then where shall I sheathe him? My ass, or my mouth?" 

Before Zoro could answer, his pants were pulled down to his thighs and Sanji resided between them. Laying gentle kisses up his thighs. Then, his nimble fingers crawled over his boxers and hooked onto the band. Zoro hissed to the cool air, as Sanji peeled his boxers down. He glanced to Sanji who grasped his cock and started to kiss the tip. He groaned, as Sanji slowly started to suck down his cock. Zoro stroked Sanji's golden hair, before clutching as Sanji suddenly took down his whole cock. Nose deep in Zoro's treasure trail. His blue eyes gleamed as Zoro let out a moan rolling his head back and flopping onto the bed. Sanji took a slow rhythm bombing his head on Zoro's cock. His tongue sliding up a vain under his cock to the tip. He rolled his tongue over the tip. This, was Zoro's heaven. Especially when Sanji started to pick up the pace. His climax was on the brink. 

"San-Sanji." Zoro groaned. 

Sanji started faster as Zoro's grip on Sanji's hair tightened. With a moan hissed through his teeth, Zoro came. Sanji pulled back, as Zoro's cock slapped against his skin with a loud plop. Sanji swallowed his thick seed and wiped his drool off his chin. Zoro panted softly as he rest against his pillow. Sanji smirked sitting back on his heels. Waiting a moment before he should continue with his treat. 

"Take off your shirt." Sanji said. 

Zoro spent no time tossing away his shirt as Sanji pulled off his pants and boxers. Sanji shifted the underpart of the underwear aside before mounting over Zoro. He positioned himself over Zoro's awakening cock. 

"What the hel-" 

Sanji slowly sunk himself onto his cock, earning a low groan from Zoro. His head threw back and clutched the sheets. Sanji smirked to this as he was fully seated on Zoro's lap. He looked up to Sanji in a lust blown haze. 

"I had all day to prepare myself. But, it wasn't as good as the real thing." Sanji smirked. 

Then Sanji started to roll his hips lifting himself from Zoro's hip then slamming himself down. Zoro's hands cupped Sanji's thighs clutching onto his pale skin. His thumbs hooking into the band of the underwear. And sliding them down slowly. Sanji moaned to the friction of the lace sliding down his cock. Once they hung between his thighs Zoro took Sanji's cock in his hand and started to pump slowly. Sanji moaned as they both started to pick up the pace and sweat was soon glistening off there bodies. 

"Zo-Zoro." Sanji whined. 

"Come for me." Zoro smirked. 

Sanji's breath hitched as Zoro started to take control and thrusted into Sanji. Until Sanji came, right onto Zoro's chest. He shuddered curling his toes, he tightened around Zoro while he was in his haze of climax. Not much later Zoro was on the verge again to come. Just as Zoro was about to pull out, Sanji slammed himself down onto his cock. Zoro came without a second thought. He groaned as Sanji leaned over him. They shared kisses, before he pulled back. 

"Can we go again? I want you to fill me with your cum," Sanji smirked, "Please, Daddy?" 

Zoro panted softly, "Give me a minute."


End file.
